Vagueness
by Jeon Gingersnap
Summary: Aku tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seperti ini, namaku dielu-elukan,mereka tergila-gila akan diriku,bahkan rela menungguku hanya untuk melihat parasku.Aku dibentuk sedemikian rupa agar tampak seperti malaikat pemikat.Tapi kesamaran yang bisa aku rasakan walaupun tak seluruhnya.Hingga aku bertemu dengannya,pendiam sua tapi mampu menggetarkan hatiku.VKOOK SHIPPER JUSEYO.
1. Chapter 1

**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **VAGUENESS**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **All member of BTS**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

 ***BACK SONG : BUTTERFLY - BTS**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menikmati hidup. Entah bagaimanapun itu. Ada kalanya perlu pengorbanan yang besar untuk sekedar menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Atau sekedar menyelaraskan senyuman walau dengan derai air mata yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentang perjalanan dan perjuangan seseorang di titik jaya hingga titik terjenuhnya sekalipun. Saksi yang pasti hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana bisa diri yang lain sesuka hati menghakimi dan memandang sebelah mata tanpa pernah tahu cerita kehidupannya. Pantaskah?

.

Aku tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seperti ini. Banyak yang mengelu-elukan namaku. Tergila-gila akan diriku. Dan rela menungguku berjam-jam sekedar untuk melihat parasku.

Diriku yang sekarang masih sama seperti diriku lima tahun yang lalu. Terlalu naif memang bila aku berkata seperti itu. Dari sudut pandang manapun, aku jauh berbeda dari segi penampilan dan financial. Tapi aku ya aku. Hanya aku yang paling memahaminya.

Entah sampai kapan masa jayaku akan berkibar, tapi aku yakin masa terpurukku juga tidak akan terus bersembunyi dan menyerah. Suatu saat akan menjemputku dan mengalahkan kejayaanku. Aku tidak akan menghidar karena sudah terlalu banyak keterpurukan yang aku rasakan sebelum ini. Hanya berusaha berpegang teguh pada apa yang aku anggap bisa membahagiakanku di kemudian hari.

.

 **OSAKA : FRIDAY, 23.00 JPN**

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Aku berbalik dari menatap indahnya malam Osaka melalui jendela kamar hotelku, setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmatinya." Sambil mengarahkan daguku ke jendela.

"Cukup nikmati dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya." Terdengar nada dingin dan sedikit mengecam dari ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu sesensitif itu hyung." Dengan seulas senyum yang aku berikan pada lawan bicaraku.

"Kalau kau berbohong, ini sudah kesejuta delapan ratus lima puluh ribu kalinya kepercayaanku kau rusak Kook."

"Jinjja?"

"Ck,, sudahlah nikmati hingga puas dan istirahat. Karena besok kau akan disibukkan dengan schedulemu yang padat di Osaka."

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Ceklek..dan pintu tertutup.

.

Sudah kukatakan berkali kali aku ya aku. Tidak akan pernah ada orang lain yang mampu memahamiku sepenuhnya.

Saat ini mereka melindungiku karena aku bisa menghasilkan banyak uang untuk mereka. Tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan setiap kesempatan yang aku miliki di manapun itu.

 **23.45 JPN**

Aku menyelinap keluar hotel lengkap dengan masker dan topi hitamku. Menyusuri malam Osaka seorang diri sekedar mengurangi kejenuhanku.

Rasa bersalah pada managerku selalu ada, tapi aku juga tidak ingin selalu diperbudak dengan pekerjaan dan menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk menikmatinya.

Merasakan terpaan angin yang dibumbui bunga sakura, menimbulkan pergerakan pada bibirku. Kupejamkan mata sekedar menikmatinya lebih dalam. Kuhirup aroma kebebasanku malam ini.

Kutelusupkan kedua telapak tanganku di masing-masing kantong jaketku. Dan melangkah lagi. Tidak tahu pasti ke mana aku harus pergi, hanya mengikuti kata hati.

Walaupun malam semakin larut, masih tampak beberapa orang yang asyik bercengkerama.

Terkadang aku iri melihat hal-hal sederhana seperti itu. Sekedar duduk dan menceritakan apapun yang kau punya. Berkeluh kesah ataupun menjadi pendengar sekaligus penasehat untuk temanmu yang memiliki masalah.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan itu, atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak pernah diijinkan untuk memilikinya.

Satu-satunya pendengar terbaikku adalah Hoseok hyung, managerku. Dan itu semua bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dua atau tiga kali, aku pun tak ingat tepatnya berapa.

Sungguh menggenaskan, tapi itu adanya.

.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan zebra cross. Ketika aku menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.23 JPN.

Aku harus segera kembali ke hotel sebelum Hoseok hyung menyadari ketidak beradaanku di sana.

Ketika aku siap melangkah, sinar yang menyilaukan menghalangi penglihatanku. Yang aku yakini itu berasal dari lampu mobil dari arah kiriku. Reflek telapak tangan kiriku menutupi kedua mataku.

Kakiku seakan kaku, dan pikiranku melayang tak menentu.

Sempat terlintas, mungkin lebih baik begini. Tertabrak benda beroda empat itu, dan mati di Negeri Matahari Terbit ini.

Tapi apakah menguntungkan untukku?

ZREEEP….

Aku merasakan tarikan yang teramat dipaksakan di lengan kananku. Membuatku sedikit terhuyung.

Mataku masih terpejam, menerka di mana dan bagaimana aku sekarang. Masih manusiakah atau menjadi arwah yang melihat jasadnya sendiri mati menggenaskan.

"Heiiii….!"

Suara yang sedikit berat menyadarkanku. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah menelik ke arah kakiku. Dan ternyata masih menapak tanah. Satu hal yang bisa kupastikan, aku masih manusia.

Aku bimbang harus bahagiakah atau menyesal karena tak mati saja. Masih sulit untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanku sendiri.

Dan lenganku masih di cengkeram kuat oleh seseorang.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Dan hanya menemukan wajah datar yang terpampang di sana.

"Bisa kau lepaskan lenganku?" [dalam Bahasa Jepang]

Dan hanya gelengan kepala yang aku dapat darinya.

Aku mencoba memaksa melepaskannya, namun cengkeramannya semakin kuat pada lenganku. Haruskah aku berteriak? Tapi itu lebih konyol pikirku lagi.

Dan tanpa kuduga-duga seseorang yang sangat kukenali menatapku seakan ingin membunuhku. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan yang lekat ke arahku.

.

 **INTER CONTINENTAL OSAKA HOTEL**

 **ROOM 287**

"Haruskah aku meminta agency menggantikanku Kook?" dengan nada mengancam.

Aku tahu Hoseok hyung benar-benar marah kali ini padaku. Entah alasan apa yang akan aku jadikan pelindungku kali ini. Berkali-kali aku mencoba memikirkannya, tapi jalan buntu di otakku yang kutemui. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang aku tak tau dari mana asalnya. Berdiri di ujung pintu dengan mata tajam satu arah.

"Mianhae hyung." dengan sedikit ragu aku mengucapkannya.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada agency dan promotor, kalau tadi kau terluka bahkan bisa saja mati menggenaskan di negara ini?"

"Mungkin aku bisa menemui Jimin hyung."

"Mwooo?"

Mata kami saling menatap dalam. Mencoba mambaca makna dibaliknya. Walaupun tak terucap aku cukup mengerti maksud tatapannya.

"Sudahlah! Tidur dan jangan lakukan hal lain. Schedulemu dimulai jam 07.00 pagi. Dan kau memiliki waktu 3 jam untuk itu."

* * *

 **OSAKA: SATURDAY, 06.15 JPN**

Tak bisa kupungkiri kedua mataku masih mengantuk dan kantung mata pasti terlihat jelas membentuk di sana. Kucoba membelalakkan mataku berkali-kali untuk mengilangkan kantukku.

"Kook, kau turunlah duluan menuju loby. Aku akan menyusulmu!" ucap Hoseok hyung.

"Ne." jawabku singkat.

Tapi langkahku melambat ketika aku menyadari seorang namja menyetarakan jalannya di sebelahku. Aku melirik dan meneliti, apakah perkiraanku salah.

Tapi tidak, dia benar-benar berjalan sejajar denganku. Dengan pakaian serba hitamnya dan tatapan yang tajam.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" [dalam Bahasa Jepang]

Ia lalu memencet tombol lift dan mempersilahkanku masuk dengan gerakan tangan tanpa ucapan sedikitpun.

Dan entah kenapa aku menurutinya.

Diam dan senyap berlanjut di dalam lift. Dia berdiri sedikit dibelakangku. Sedangkan aku terus berpikir siapa dia sebenarnya.

TING

Pertanda kami sudah sampai di loby hotel.

Lima menit berselang, Hoseok hyung turun dengan beberapa perlatan yang akan aku butuhkan nanti.

"Kajja!"

"Tunggu hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Apakah dia akan terus mengikuti kita?"

"Ne."

"Wae?"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, nanti aku akan menjelaskannya. Sekarang kita harus bergegas ke lokasi pemotretanmu."

Aku hanya mengiyakan secara formalitas, walaupun pikiranku terus bertanya-tanya.

.

.

 **12.35 JPN**

Cukup melelahkan, harus berpose dan berekspresi di luar dari karakterku. Menebar senyum ke seluruh staff pemotretan hanya untuk menerima sanjungan bahwa aku idola yang ramah pada siapapun.

Ini semua adalah kepura-puraan yang nyata bagiku tapi samar bagi mereka. Aku dihidupkan layaknya malaikat pemikat tapi pembobol jati diri sekaligus. Entah harus bahagia dengan sinis pada diriku sendiri atau menangis untuk ketenaranku yang diinginkan oleh banyak orang di luar sana.

Terlalu sulit aku menerka teka-teki itu. Seperti aku menerka hadirnya laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang setia menemani dari aku tersadar hingga siang hari ini.

Tak banyak aku melihat pergerakannya. Tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit berinteraksi dengan staff yang ada jika memang perlu.

Dan Hoseok hyung telah menjelaskan singkat padaku tentang keberadaannya. Menjadi body guardku. Ide yang sangat buruk pikirku.

Mungkin tak masalah andai saja dia tidak seperti itu. Tapi ini lain hal. Terlalu susah membuatnya berujar. Padahal aku bisa melihat dia bercakap dengan beberapa staff di situ, walaupun seperlunya. Yah hanya seperlunya.

Tapi rasa penasaran menyelimutiku, apakah dia memang seperti itu atau hanya karakter yang dipalsukan untuk membuat orang lain segan sebagai body guardku.

Tanpa sadar aku menopang daguku pada telapak tangan kananku. Memerhatikannya sambil menyipitkan mataku mencari celah kesalahannya andai sikap dinginnya itu hanya untuk pekerjaan yang dia jalani saat ini.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

Mataku membulat sempurna tersentak karena tatapannya padaku. Aku berusaha keluar dari kecanggungan itu. Beralasan dengan menjalarkan penglihatanku ke sembarang arah. Menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal secara reflek.

" _Oh my God, aku tertangkap"_ pekikku dalam hati.

"Jungkook-ssi."

"Ah…ne."

"Kita akan melakukan sesi interview setelah ini, silahkan berganti pakaian sebelumnya."

" _Aku terselamatkan."_ Pekikku lagi.

Sang penolong datang di waktu yang tepat. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan harga diriku di hadapan orang yang belum aku kenal tepat 24 jam.

.

 **16.45 JPN**

Pemotretan dan interviewku sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke hotel. Tapi tidak terlihat secuilpun batang hidung Hoseok hyung. Aku juga tidak melihat keberadaan body guardku.

Ini bisa aku jadikan kesempatan menghabiskan hari terakhirku di Osaka untuk berjalan-jalan seorang diri sebelum kembali pada rutinitasku besok di Korea. Berlatih vocal, koreo, dan penampilan khususku dengan piano yang akan aku mainkan pada konser tunggalku nanti.

Tersungging senyum memukau menurutku dari bibirku sendiri.

Aku hanya butuh alat penyamaran seadanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terbang mengangkasa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah paper bag tersodor di depan wajahku. Aku mengambil dan membukanya. Ada masker, kaca mata,dan topi dengan warna hitam yang senada.

Senyumku berubah kini menjadi tawa tanpa suara. Ini adalah barang yang benar-benar aku butuhkan untuk penyamaran.

Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu. Dan segera mendongakkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang menyodorkannya tadi.

Dan benar saja, Hoseok hyung adalah orangnya. Kini tawa tanpa suaraku berubah menjadi wajah yang tak tahu harus aku definisikan seperti apa.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan wajahmu Kook?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Pakailah dan berjalan-jalanlah ke manapun kau mau."

"Jinjja?" tanyaku ingin memastikan.

"Hmm."

"Jongmal?"

"Oh! Tapi Taehyung akan ikut bersamamu."

"Taehyung? Nuguya?"

Hoseok hyung lalu mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang yang aku ikuti dengan gerak mataku. Dan Taehyung ternyata adalah nama body guardku itu. Dan bisa langsung aku pastikan dia berkewarganegaraan Korea.

Jelas, dari semalam Hoseok hyung memang telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengawasiku. Sampai memperkerjakan orang Korea sebagai body guardku di Osaka.

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus senang atau kecewa. Di satu sisi aku ingin berjalan-jalan tapi di sisi lain aku merasa seperti buronan yang diawasi.

"Kereu." ucapku singkat.

.

Aku akan berkeliling Osaka, dan destinasi pertamaku adalah Kuil Sumiyoshi Taisha. Kuil utama dari ratusan kuil sumiyoshi di Jepang. Kuil yang dibangun sekitar abad ke empat atau kelima.

Entah aku sangat menyukai tempat-tempat seperti itu, karena aku bisa merasakan ketenangan. Mungkin karena kesan tua yang melekat.

Tapi aku tidak yakin, apakah ketenangan itu bisa aku dapatkan dengan kehadiran orang yang masih cukup asing bagiku saat ini.

Dan satu-satunya cara supaya aku tidak terlihat seperti buronan yang diawasi, lebih baik aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara saja. Dari wajahnya bisa aku pastikan setidaknya dia seumuran denganku atau bahkan lebih muda dariku.

Toh ini hari terakhir aku dan dia bertemu. Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan kesan baik padanya. Walaupun akan terlihat memaksakan nantinya.

"Kapan tahun kelahiranmu?"

Dapat aku rasakan pergerakan kakinya terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Dijawabkah atau akan diabaikan lagi, pikiranku terus menerka.

"1995." Jawabnya singkat dan datar.

"Jinjja?" reflek aku menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang menatap tajam padaku.

Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat karena tatapannya. Tapi berusaha aku biasakan.

"Oh! Berarti aku akan memanggilmu hyung. Ottae?"

Tampak terlihat keraguan dari mimik wajahnya walaupun ketajaman pandangnya tak bekurang sedikitpun padaku.

"Tidak perlu memasang ekspresi yang tak dapat kumengerti, cukup ikuti dan jalankan tugasmu… hyung!" dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirku.

Aku berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan pejalananku. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hari terakhirku di Osaka.

Sebuah papan titian menarik perhatianku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan di atasnya. Selangkah demi selangkah sepatu bootku membuat suara gesekan di sana. Dengan kedua tangan yang aku rentangkan menyeimbangkan badanku.

ZREEEPPP…

Lenganku tertahan karena pegangannya. Mungkin ia menyadari tubuhku yang oleng beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan menarikku turun perlahan dari titian itu.

Dia cukup mengerti arti keistimewaan dari seluruh organ tubuhku sebagai idola. Tak bisa kusembunyikan senyuman walau dalam hatiku saja.

Tapi aku tersadar. Mungkin dia akan membiarkanku tersungkur andai ini bukan tuntutan dari pekerjaannya sebagai body guardku.

"Gamsahamnida." ucapku datar lalu menarik lenganku dari pegangannya. Berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Tapi bisa kudengar langkah kaki yang berjalan tak jauh dariku. Yang aku yakini adalah Taehyung hyung.

Mungkin dia mengira aku berkepribadian ganda. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi sensitif seperti ini.

.

 **20.37 JPN**

Baru kusadari hari mulai gelap dan beberapa tempat sudah kukunjungi. Dan dia masih setia berjalan di belakangku seperti penguntit dengan jarak kira-kira 1 meter. Yah kami berjam-jam dalam keadaan diam tanpa sua sedikitpun.

Dan cacing-cacing diperutku sudah mulai berkontraksi sangar sepertinya minta dijejali makanan.

Aku memutuskan untuk menuju kedai sushi dan takoyaki yang cukup terkenal di Osaka.

.

Melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan diriku pada tempat yang kosong.

Mataku lalu menelik ke arahnya yang berdiri tegak di sebelahku. Ditambah tatapan satu arahnya. Alhasil pengunjung yang cukup ramai di kedai itu menatap heran pada kami.

Dengan sigap aku langsung berdiri dan berbisik padanya.

"Duduklah, kalau kau tidak ingin terlihat aneh dan memberi tahu semua orang tentang keberadaanku di sini."

Dia mengikuti perintahku dan mempoposikan dirinya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku.

Lalu aku memesan menu makan malamku.

Tak selang beberapa lama, kurasakan benda bergetar pada saku celanaku. Tanpa aku melihat layar ponselku aku sudah yakin itu pasti Hoseok hyung.

Dan benar saja nama Hoseok hyung tertera jelas pada panggilan masukku. Aku memilih tidak mengangkatnya karena pasti dia menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke hotel. Berkali-kali panggilannya ku abaikan hingga ponselku benar-benar berhenti bergetar.

Tapi itu sia-sia ketika orang di hadapanku menggeser warna hijau pada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Baru saja akan mencegahnya. Tapi telepon itu sudah terangkat lebih dulu olehnya. Dan aku yakin itu adalah Hoseok hyung.

…..

"Sedang menikmati makan malamnya."

…

"Ne."

Pip.

Seperti yang aku duga, Hoseok hyung menyuruhku segera kembali ke hotel setelah makan malamku selesai. Dengan nada datar tentunya dia menyampaikan padaku setelah telepon dari Hoseok hyung ditutup.

Dengan lenguhan nafas yang sedikit kupaksakan, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan melanjutkan makan malamku yang baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kunikmati lahap demi lahap potongan sushi dan takoyaki yang aku pesan. Tapi tidak dengannya, body guardku. Dia hanya duduk tegap dan diam. Padahal jelas-jelas aku memesan dua porsi untuk masing-masing menu.

"Ya!Makanlah, aku sengaja memesan dua porsi untukmu dan untukku."

"Gwenchanayo." dengan nada datar.

"Makanlah, apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Gwenchanayo…gamsahamnida." dengan nada yang sama.

Darahku benar-benar dibuat naik olehnya, niat baikku ditolak. Padahal aku hanya bertindak sebagai atasan yang baik, walaupun bukan aku yang menggajinya nanti.

"Makan dan habiskan, kalau kau ingin aku kembali ke hotel bersamamu!" dengan nada tegas dan sedikit mengancam.

Tapi jauh di luar perkiraanku. Tetap tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali yang tampak darinya untuk melahap susi dan takoyaki di hadapannya.

Emosiku sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Apa sebegitu susahnya melahap makanan.

Aku menaruh beberapa lembar yen di meja. Dan langsung berdiri dari dudukku siap meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Tapi itu hanya rencana belaka setelah lenganku ditarik kuat olehnya. Dan topi yang aku kenakan terjatuh karenanya. Alhasil wajahku terekspsose jelas.

Beberapa orang sempat memerhatikan kami. Dan bagi mereka yang menyadari bahwa itu aku, terlihat mengerjap tak percaya.

"Jungkook Oppa!"

Aku langsung tersentak mendengar teriakan yeoja itu. Tak sedikit dari pengunjung yang langsung berkerumun dan mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk mengambil fotoku.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung menarik tangan Taehyung hyung dan berlari sebisaku.

Aku sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik menghadapi mereka. Apalagi harus melayani tanda tangan dan foto bersama yang akan mengusik ketenangan yang aku dapatkan beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Sebelum body guardku membuatya kacau tentunya.

Berlari kencang sebisaku. Menghindari mereka.

Kakiku terhenti dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Di daerah yang aku tidak tahu juga apa namanya, dan lumayan sepi. Hanya tampak lampu jalan yang meramaikan walau tak banyak.

Mataku membulat ketika menyadari jemariku mengait pada jemari selain milikku. Seketika langsung aku hempaskan menjauh. Dan melirik ke arahnya.

Nafasnya juga menderu, berusaha dia netralkan.

"Jungkook Oppa! Oppa!"

Liurku terteguk kasar di tenggorokan setelah mendengar teriakan itu lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba, Taehyung hyung menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya pikirku.

Lumayan jauh kami berlari. Dan aku sudah tidak sangup lagi untuk itu. Paru-paruku seakan berlomba mencari oksigen. Badanku tertunduk menahan lelah.

"Huh….Huh…Hah..Hah…aku sudah tidak kuat lagi hyung."

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali padaku sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

Dan masih terdengar walaupun agak jauh, para penggemarku meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali. Penggemar di Jepang yang tak kalah fanatiknya dengan penggemarku di Korea.

Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Selanjutnya aku hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mengisyaratkan permintaan maafku dalam hati pada mereka.

Lalu tangannya yang kuat menarikku lagi menuju ke balik drum yang cukup besar. Seraya menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi di situ. Aku menurutinya, dan menariknya berjongkok juga disebelahku. Tanpa bantahan ia menurutinya.

Tak selang berapa lama terdengar suara hentakan dari beberapa sepatu seperti berlari. Dengan meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mereka begitu berupaya menemukanku. Aku hampir putus asa dan membiarkan saja kalau harus didapatkan oleh mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkulku dalam. Mendekatkanku pada tubuhnya. Hingga aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menguar bebas di indra penciumanku.

Sempat kulirik wajahnya. Tapi matanya terus menjalar, melihat keadaan di luar persembunyian kami. Seolah memeriksa masih ada atau telah pergi para penggemarku itu.

Dan mata kami akhirnya bertemu dalam jarak yang dekat. Menatap dalam diam dan terpaku.

DEG

Bisa kurasakan degup jantungku mulai berdetak tak normal. Entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini.

Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan aku membiarkannya. Walaupun ada tanya yang terus menjalar di pikiran dan hatiku.

"Mereka sudah pergi, kita bisa kembali ke hotel." ucapnya datar.

Hanya anggukan yang bisa kuberikan. Tapi belum sepenuhnya berdiri teriakan itu muncul lagi. Walaupun tak seantusias sebelumnya. Dan membuat kami berdua reflek kembali berjongkok di balik drum itu.

….

 **TBC**

Penasaran gak nih readers sama kelanjutannya?

Review juseyo~~~

Karena dengan review kalian, author bisa memutuskan apakah FF ini layak lanjut atau tidak. Gamsahamnida :*


	2. Chapter 2

**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **VAGUENESS**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **All member of BTS**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

 ***BACK SONG : LET ME KNOW - BTS**

* * *

 **OSAKA : SUNDAY, 08.15 JPN**

Bisa kurasakan bias-bias cahaya memaksa menelusup menuju kedua mataku. Dahiku berkerut reflek dibuatnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali karena tidurku terusik.

"Kau harus segera bangun Kook!"

"Ah…ne hyung." Jawabku dengan malas.

Tapi tunggu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku.

Masih dengan jiwa yang setengah melayang aku berusaha berpikir. Menyandarkan diriku di ranjang untuk mengumpulkan yang setengahnya lagi.

"Hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Hmm, bagaimana aku biiii….." kalimatku terputus ketika aku teringat sesuatu. Mataku membelalak terkejut, dengan mulutku yang setengah menganga.

"Biiii…? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan Kook?"

"Ouch jinjja!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Wae? Wae?" tanya Hoseok hyung setengah tersentak.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kembali ke ranjang. Kedua tanganku terentang ke masing-masing sisi, mataku menatap layu pada atap-atap kamar hotel. Seakan ingin menghujat diriku sendiri.

Kutarik bed cover menutupi wajahku. Menandakan malu yang teramat. Kuhempaskan asal berkali-kali kedua kakiku yang tak tertutupi. Menandakan penyesalan karena kebodohan yang aku buat sendiri.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook, cepatlah mandi! Jangan buat managermu ini terus berteriak padamu."

Aku hanya merengek kesal pada diriku tanpa memedulikan omelan Hoseok hyung.

"Palliwa! Atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawat ke Korea."

Rengekanku terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Hoseok hyung.

Aku baru menyadari hari ini adalah waktunya untuk kembali ke Korea. Itu berarti tidak ada lagi yang namanya body guard pribadi, tidak ada lagi yang namanya Taehyung. Smirk ku terlukis karenanya.

.

 **INCHEON AIRPORT**

Akhirnya sampai juga di Korea setelah penerbangan kurang lebih dua jam dari Jepang. Kurenggangkan otot-ototku setelah benar-benar turun dari pesawat.

Aku bersama Hoseok hyung berjalan keluar gate, dan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi terpampang di hadapanku. Apalagi kalau bukan euphoria dari para penggemarku. Menyambutku di bandara dengan berbagai placard ataupun spanduk kecil.

Bahagia memiliki mereka yang rela menungguku. Menyambutku dengan tawa dan teriakan manja. Tapi hanya bisa aku balas dengan senyuman dan sapaan tangan seadanya.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengikuti dari gate hingga pintu keluar bandara. Sekedar untuk mengambil gambar hingga memberiku sebuah hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali. Aku amat tersanjung karena itu semua.

Namun sebuah sifat pasti memiliki lawan sifat. Seperti ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan sekarang. Beberapa penggemar yang terlalu terobsesi padaku. Berusaha menyentuhku dengan paksa, walaupun sudah ada penjagaan dari staff bandara.

Bisa kurasakan beberapa tangan berhasil menarik lengan kaosku. Lenganku ikut tertarik karenanya. Ada pula yang nekat dengan menarik tas ransel yang kukenakan.

Moodku mulai hancur dibuatnya. Ingin kuhempas kasar tangan-tangan liar mereka dari diriku sesegera mungkin. Tak peduli dengan image yang akan mereka sematkan padaku nanti.

Namun sebelum aku melancarkan niatanku, tangan-tangan liar mereka telah terhempas begitu saja. Aku sempat tercengang tapi bersyukur sekaligus.

Kutolehkan kepala dan mendadak kaku seketika tubuhku. Ya, Tehyung hyung yang melakukannya. Seorang body guard dingin yang baru kukenal dua hari lalu.

Cepat kusadarkan diriku dan berjalan kembali. Ia berada tepat disebelahku untuk melindungiku. Menjadi pembatas antara diriku dan penggemarku yang berlebihan itu. Tak pelak ia menerima pukulan dan cakaran dari mereka.

Entah kenapa mataku hanya tertuju padanya. Melihat kejadian yang membuatku menjadi merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi ia seperti tak memedulikan pukulan dan cakaran yang ia terima. Tetap berjalan mengiringiku menuju van yang sudah menunggu tepat di pintu keluar.

Setelahnya pintu van terbuka, tapi tak langsung aku masukkan tubuhku ke sana. Mataku masih tertuju lekat padanya. Hingga Hoseok hyung sedikit mendorongku seraya menyuruhku segera masuk ke dalam van.

Di dalam van aku terus memikirkannya. Memikirkan luka-luka cakaran yang ia dapatkan dari penggemarku. Dan bagaimana bisa ia berada di bandara, padahal aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali setelah tadi malam.

"Ouch." Pekikku dalam hati, mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang kembali menyeruak begitu saja.

Hanya kugelengkan kepala untuk mencoba mengenyahkan ingatan itu. Dan menghela nafas dalam. Namun pikiranku terus tertuju padanya. Aku pun tak tahu.

.

 **PRACTICE ROOM**

 **SEOUL : 14.00 KST**

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, setelah kepulanganku dari Osaka aku akan disibukkan dengan schedule latihan sebelum konser tunggalku beberapa bulan lagi.

Memantapkan koreografi dari beberapa laguku, melatih vocal, dan tentunya melatih permainan piano untuk penampilan khususku nanti.

Ini adalah konser tunggal pertamaku semenjak aku debut di industri ini. Tak sedikit tekanan yang aku dapatkan, dari agency sampai managerku. Mereka terus mengatakan padaku untuk menampilkan sesuatu yang spektakuler dan yang tidak biasa.

Aku memahaminya karena semua itu merupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang idola. Menjadi seorang penyanyi memang sesuatu yang aku impikan dari lama. Ketika Jimin hyung selalu membuatku ingin mewujudkannya.

Senyumanku mengembang tapi air mata juga mengiringi ketika aku membuka kembali kenangan bersamanya.

.

 **22.15 KST**

Sesi latihanku sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Ku kemas bawaanku dan bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemenku.

"Jungkookaa!" seru Hoseok hyung.

Aku berbalik menghadap Hoseok hyung dan menggerakkan mataku mengisyaratkan tanya mengapa ia memanggilku.

"Jangan keluar dulu, tunggu sampai Taehyung ke sini."

Mendengar ucapan Hoseok hyung membuatku sedikit terbelalak. Mengapa nama itu muncul kembali.

"Wae hyung?"

"Banyak penggemarmu di luar, aku tidak hanya ingin kau kenapa-kenapa karena kebrutalan penggemarmu lagi seperti di bandara."

"Lalu?"

"Taehyung akan mengawalmu sampai di parkiran, itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai body guard pribadimu."

"Mwoooo?"

Mendengar pernyataan Hoseok hyung membuatku semakin terbelalak. Ternyata bukan hanya di Osaka, tetapi dia menjadi body guardku juga selama di Korea. Itu berarti untuk kurun waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

Memikirkannya membuatku sedikit frustasi tapi tak ada yang bisa ku bantah bila ini sudah menjadi wewenang dari agencyku.

.

Dan benar saja. Begitu keluar dari gedung, aku langsung menerima hidangan teriakan dari para penggemarku. Ini pasti mereka lakukan setelah mengetahui kepulanganku dari Osaka.

"Gamsahamnida atas perhatian kalian sampai detik ini." ucapku sedikit berteriak dan disusul dengan senyuman.

Lalu kumantapkan kakiku menuju van.

"Oppa! Oppa!" seru mereka lantang dan seraya ingin mendekat.

Tapi gerumulan itu terhadang dengan badan Taehyung hyung. Ia mendorongku pelan untuk segera masuk ke dalam van.

Aku menahan pintu van yang sudah tertutup setengah. Dia reflek menatapku karena melakukannya. Kupegang tangangannya, dan kutarik paksa masuk ke dalam van.

Matanya sedikit melebar seraya bertanya. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Jalan Pak!" perintahku.

Dan kecanggungan terjadi selama perjalanan menuju apartemenku. Hanya diam. Tak ada sua dari mulutnya ataupun mulutku.

.

Vanku berhenti. Kujalarkan mata ke luar jendela, ternyata sudah sampai di parkiran gedung apartemenku. Tapi aku tak langsung keluar.

Beberapa detik aku berpikir. Lalu kuambil tasku dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ini hyung." ucapku sambil menyerahkan salep luka padanya.

"Tidak perlu." balasnya datar menolak.

Kutarik tangannya dan menelusupkan di genggamannya.

"Jangan terus menolak niat baik orang lain padamu, kalau kau tidak ingin melihat mereka sedih."

Drrrrt…..drrrrt….drrrtt…

Aku segera mencari ponselku setelah mendengar getaran itu. Tapi ternyata layar ponselku gelap. Tak ada pergerakan pula dari sopirku. Itu berarti ponsel yang bergetar adalah milik Taehyung hyung.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengangkatnya?"

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida."

Pip

"Mworagu?" datar tapi tampak kecemasan dari nada bicaranya.

….

"Saya akan segera ke sana."

Pip

Bisa kulihat kecemasan dibalik wajah dinginnya. Tapi lebih banyak ketakutan yang aku munculkan sendiri jika aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa wajahnya begitu setelah menerima telepon itu. Takut kalau pertanyaanku akan diacuhkannya.

"Apakah aku bisa pergi sekarang Jungkook-ssi?"

Kutatap lekat matanya. Bisa kurasakan perubahan pada matanya sekarang, aku melihat kecemasan yang begitu mendalam. Matanya juga menatapku lekat seperti berharap aku mengiyakan permintaannya segera.

"Ani." jawabku singkat.

"Jaebal." mohonnya padaku.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sisinya yang lain. Yang berbeda dari biasanya dia di hadapanku.

"Siro."

"Jaebal Jungkook-ssi." ucapnya semakin memelas.

"Kecuali aku ikut denganmu." tawarku padanya.

Dia pejamkan matanya singkat lalu menatapku kembali.

"Baiklah." terdengar pasrah.

.

Sekarang aku berada di dalam mobilku bersama Taehyung hyung. Ia berada di balik kemudi sedangkan aku duduk di jok sebelahnya.

Aku tidak tahu tempat yang akan ditujunya. Yang aku tahu jelas, rasa penasaranku padanya semakin memuncak. Entah karena apa dan mengapa. Baru kali ini aku terlalu ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan seseorang. Terasa aneh memang, tapi ini kenyataannya.

Dengan pandangan yang selalu tertuju ke depan tapi kelihatan gusar batinnya. Aku bisa merasakannya walau tak tahu pasti penyebabnya. Tak jarang aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tapi ia hanya terfokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

* * *

Ccciiiiiittttt….. suara decitan hasil dari gesekan ban mobil dengan jalanan karena rem yang diinjak.

Buru-buru ia lepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Sedikit berlari terburu dan aku hanya mengikutinya.

Mataku melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata ini sebuah parkiran rumah sakit.

Menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung hyung kembali sebelum ia menghilang karena keterburuannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Soeul dok?"

"Tadi keadaannya sempat kritis, tapi syukurlah sekarang sudah mulai stabil." jelas dokter sambil menepuk pundak kanan Taehyung hyung menguatkan.

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan di bangsal anak-anak itu. Setelah dokter tadi pergi.

Awalnya aku ragu untuk masuk bersamanya. Tapi ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku seolah berbicara "Apa kau tidak ikut masuk?". Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk masuk bersamanya.

Matanya hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan prihatin yang mendalam.

Aku yang tak tahu siapa gadis kecil itu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak. Di tubuhnya yang mungil itu terpasang beberapa alat medis dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi. Mungkin ia menderita penyakit yang sangat kronis.

Perlahan Taehyung hyung bergerak ke samping ranjang gadis kecil itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Menggenggam jemari gadis kecil itu yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

Aku rasa lebih baik aku keluar. Memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu benar-benar berarti baginya.

Ceklek… dan pintu tertutup.

Aku memperhatikannya dari luar. Melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu ruangan. Bisa kulihat kepalanya tertunduk kelu. Dan terlihat gemetar genggamannya pada gadis kecil itu.

Terdengar isaknya dari luar walaupun samar. Seperti berusaha ia tahan tapi tak mampu.

Melihatnya aku merasa iba. Aku seperti merasakan juga akan kesedihannya.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku rumah sakit itu. Menerawang jauh dan menebak-nebak sendiri. Pikiranku tidak bisa luput dari dirinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya….

.

Grsk…grsk…

Aku menegerjabkan mataku beberapa kali. Karena ternyata tanpa sadar aku tertidur di kursi rumah sakit.

Begitu aku sedikit sadar, aku menyadari Taehyung hyung berada di depanku dengan posisi memunggungiku.

Alhasil mataku terbelalak teramat sadar karenanya.

Kedua lenganku sudah bertengger di kedua pundaknya. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak ingin membuat diriku malu lagi untuk kedua kalinya seperti saat di Osaka.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **OSAKA, SATURDAY. [Ketika dikejar-kejar peggemar]**

"Huft…hampir saja ketahuan."

Kurasakan tepukan beberapa kali setelahnya di pundakku. Seperti tepukan menenangkan.

Aku hanya melenguhkan nafasku, karena harus berakhir dengan sembunyi lagi di balik drum besar ini.

Sedangkan matanya masih menjalar, melihat keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan kembali keberadaan penggemarku.

.

"Jungkook-ssi mereka semua sudah tidak ada."

"Akhirnya…." kataku puas.

Aku pun bergegas untuk berdiri dari posisi jongkokku, tapi belum sempurna berdiri badanku terhuyung ke samping. Dengan sigap Taehyung hyung menahan tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya.

Menghindari kecanggunganku, aku mencoba berdiri kembali tapi kakiku seakan mati rasa tak bisa digerakkan. Ini mungkin karena efek berjongkok terlalu lama.

Taehyung hyung hanya melihatku sekilas. Lalu berjongkok di hadapanku dengan posisi memunggungiku.

"Naiklah." ucapnya datar.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Dia baru saja memintaku untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Apa Jungkook-ssi tetap akan di sini?"

Aku hanya menghela nafasku sekali lalu mendaratkan tubuhku pada punggungnya.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanyaku ragu.

Dia hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Apa aku tidak berat?"

Dan aku hanya menerima gelengan kepala darinya.

Kami diam tanpa sua selama perjalanan. Hanya merasakan terpaan angin menyapu kulit yang tampak.

Hingga aku merasakan kantuk. Kantuk yang teramat, aku mencoba membelalakkan mataku supaya kesadaranku tetap terjaga. Tapi berkali-kali juga kepalaku tertunduk-tunduk kaku karenanya.

Kugelengkan kepala beberapa kali, mengerjapkan mata juga kulakukan. Tapi kantukku lebih unggul.

Dan aku berakhir dengan bangun di pagi hari. Di kamar hotelku. Ditambah omelan dari managerku.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Aku menjauhkan kedua lenganku dari pundaknya.

Karena merasakan pergerakan dariku ia menolehkan kepalanya. Lalu ia berdiri sesegera mungkin.

"Mianhaeyo." ucapnya.

"Oh?" karena aku heran, mengapa ia harus meminta maaf padaku.

"Saya akan mengantar Jungkook-ssi pulang."

"Gwenchanayo, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tapi…."

"Gwenchana…."

.

Aku memasuki lift. Sekilas senyum aku buat di bibirku.

Aku mantapkan keingintahuanku tentang dirinya, kehidupannya, dan lingkungannya. Rasa penasaranku terlalu besar untuk itu. Mungkin setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, aku memiliki cara untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

TING

Pertanda aku sudah sampai pada lantai yang ku tuju. Loby rumah sakit.

Lalu aku menaikkan turtle neck yang kukenakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahku. Berjalan keluar menuju parkiran.

"Jungkook-ssi?" panggilnya sedikit ragu.

Aku reflek menolehkan kepalaku pada asal suara.

"Nugu…saeyo?"

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

Aku miringkan kepalaku reflek. Menjelajahi wajahnya dengan berpikir keras.

"Ah! Dokter Yoo."

Lawan bicaraku tersenyum setelah aku bisa mengingatnya.

Yah dokter Yoo adalah dokter yang mengoperasi dan menyelamatkanku dari kondisi kritis setelah kecelakaan yang aku alami 4 tahun lalu.

Pasca operasi aku sering check-up untuk mengetahui perkembangan penyembuhanku. Di luar hubungan dokter dan pasien kami juga berhubungan baik.

Tetapi satu tahun setelah masa pemulihanku, aku disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan di agency. Persiapan yang harus aku matangkan sebelum debutku. Sehingga waktuku banyak tersita untuk itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi jantungmu Jungkook-ssi?"

"Sangat baik dok."

"Syukurlah, dengan transplantasi jantung itu sekarang kau bisa hidup baik dan menjadi idola para remaja." godanya sambil mengumbar senyum.

"Transplantasi jantung?" tanyaku heran.

"Ne. Transplantasi jantung. Karena kebocoran jantung yang kau alami ketika kecelakaan itu. Kau tak ingat?"

Aku diam seketika. Karena agency dan managerku tidak pernah memberitahukanku mengenai transplantasi jantung yang harus kulakukan pasca kecelakaan itu.

"Jantungnya sangat cocok dan mampu bekerja aktif di tubuhmu."

"Jantungnya? Maksud dokter?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Ne…." ucapku dengan penasaran.

"Jimin-ssi."

Tubuhku tegang seketika. Tertegun dalam ketidakpercayaanku pada pernyataan dokter Yoo. Nama Jimin hyung terdengar jelas di pendengaranku. Aku seakan tertohok pada titik yang paling tak terlihat.

Pikiranku dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali kejadian 4 tahun silam. Ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kepalaku tiba-tiba menyeringai nyeri. Reflek tanganku menyandar di kepalaku. Tubuhku sedikit terhuyung.

"Jungkook-ssi!"

Teriak dua orang sekaligus, dokter Yoo dan…..

 **TBC**

Penasaran gak nih readers sama kelanjutannya?

Review juseyo~~~

Dan terima kasih buat readers yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf author baru update chapter 2 nya ya. Maaf juga kalau kurang greget, author akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik buat kalian. Gamsahamnida :*


	3. Chapter 3

**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **VAGUENESS**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **All member of BTS**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

 ***BACK SONG : YOUNG FOREVER - BTS**

* * *

"Hyung ottae?" tanyaku antusias.

"Good job Jungkookaaa…" sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya padaku.

Kulihat jelas senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Membuatku merasa puas akan kerja kerasku.

Tak berhenti senyumanku ikut mengembang karena pujiannya.

Bayangan akan dirinya terus berdatangan dan melayang mengangkasa di pikiranku.

Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impianku dari lama. Berada di atas panggung yang megah, melantunkan melodiku dengan ciri khasku sendiri, dan mampu membuat decak kagum bagi siapapun yang melihat dan mendengarkannya.

.

5 tahun yang lalu, aku resmi menjadi seorang trainee bersamanya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku dan kehidupanku. Menutunku dengan caranya yang selalu membuatku setuju akan itu.

Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tak pernah membuatku bosan dan kesepian. Selalu ada caranya untuk membuatku tertawa hingga pada akhirnya dia membuatku menangis.

Menangis karena terluka. Luka yang teramat dalam, yang tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan dengan apapun. Duka yang tak akan pernah terbantahkan dari apapun.

Kematian. Satu kata yang membuatku tersayat dalam tapi tak terlihat jelas oleh mata.

Kejelasannya hanya ada di dalam diriku, tanpa satupun orang tahu bagaimana aku terpaksa menerimanya.

Aku marah. Marah pada dirinya yang begitu tega menelantarkanku sendirian. Marah pada diriku sendiri yang teramat sulit menerima keputusan Tuhan.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak air mata bercucuran, berduka akan kepergiannya. Terlalu singkat cerita bahagia yang bisa dirajut setelah banyak penderitaan yang kami lewati.

Tapi tak akan pernah aku sesali setiap detikpun waktuku bersamanya.

Ketika kami masih menjadi orang biasa tanpa embel-embel apapun. Ketika diri kami dipandang sebelah mata. Dan ketika setiap sesuatu yang kami lakukan selalu menjadi kesalahan di hadapan orang lain.

Tapi Tuhan punya caranya sendiri untuk meyakinkan kami dengan kelebihan yang kami miliki.

Suara yang mampu bersenandung dengan ciri khas kami masing-masing.

.

"Kita bisa mencoba audisi ini Kook."

"Apa kau yakin hyung?"

"Ya! Kita tidak pernah tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku mantap setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

.

 **SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

"Hyuuuuuuunnnnnngggggg!" teriakku lantang.

"Wae?"

Kutatap dalam matanya. Bergetar bibir dan kantung mataku. Aku tak bisa membendung lagi air mataku di hadapannya. Air mataku mulai runtuh dari asalnya.

Lalu disusul dengan senyuman tipis tapi ikhlas dari bibirku.

Tanpa aku jelaskan ia langsung mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Aku bahagia memilikinya dihidupku.

"Sudah kukatakan, kita tidak akan pernah tahu tanpa mencobanya."

Yah hari itu adalah hari dimana pengumuman untuk peserta lolos audisi sebagai trainee di sebuah agency. Tepatnya agency yang menaungiku sekarang. JG Entertainment.

"Mereka menelpon dan mengatakan tim kita lolos hyung!"

Ia mengusak rambutku mendengar penjelasanku. Masih bisa kurasakan jelas usakan jemarinya pada setiap helai rambutku.

.

Tapiiii…..

1 tahun. Hanya 1 tahun waktuku bersamanya sebagai trainee.

Sebelum akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya dan kehadirannya di sisiku.

Aku terpuruk hingga ke lubang yang paling dalam. Yang aku yakini dulu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana.

Tertatih-tatih aku mencoba bangkit. Air mata selalu mengucur setiap malam ketika aku mengingatnya.

Tidak akan pernah terlupa bagaimana caranya ia tertawa, tersenyum, mengeluh, dan menangis. Terlalu banyak cara dan sifatnya melekat di sini. Di relung hatiku.

.

Aku kritis. Alat medis mengitariku seakan berbicara.

Apakah masih ada kesempatanku untuk mewujudkan semua impianku sebelum ajalku tiba. Kalimat itu yang terus terbersit.

Sampai keputus asaan pada diriku merajai. Hanya kupasrahkan pada Tuhan dan waktu.

"Andweee!" kudengar jelas teriakan itu.

Kutelisikkan kembali. Apakah ini saatnya aku menyerahkan semuanya dan melepaskan impianku begitu saja.

Kau tidak bisa menyerah. Hatiku terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu berkali-kali.

.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt…

Hingga kenyataan menyadarkanku. Dirinya tak disisiku lagi. Ia telah pergi bebas di tempat yang paling indah. Ternyata Tuhan lebih menyayanginya.

Keraguan terus menyeruak dari dalam diriku. Apa kau mampu tanpanya. Apa kau sanggup melewati semuanya sendiri.

Hanya tangisan yang bisa menjawabnya kala itu.

Aku layaknya makhluk dengan raga namun tanpa jiwa.

.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini Kook!"

Aku mendengar tapi tak bereaksi. Cukup mendengarnya lalu enyah entah kemana kalimat itu.

Hingga ia menghampiri diriku melewati mimpi setiap malamnya.

" _Bangkit dan buktikan kau mampu. Wujudkan mimpi kita walaupun tanpa diriku."_

Lalu senyumnya menghiasi di akhir ucapannya, seakan ia sudah bahagia di sana.

Kenapa kau harus seegois itu padaku hyung. Tapi aku sadar menjadi terpuruk terlalu lama adalah sebuah kesia-siaan yang jelas.

Dan dari situlah, aku membangkitkan diriku kembali. Membangun kepercayaan diri bahwa aku mampu dengan kelebihanku walaupun tak sama seperti dulu. Ketika dia berada di sisiku.

.

"Maaf karena telah menungguku terlalu lama hyung."

"Gwenchanayo." ucap Hoseok hyung mantap.

Lalu ia menepuk pundakku seraya meyakinkan bahwa aku mampu melewatinya.

.

Dua setengah tahun, aku lewati tanpa dirinya hingga akhirnya aku debut dan benar-benar menjadi idola.

Waktu yang benar-benar membuatku terpuruk sekaligus waktu yang harus aku perjuangkan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Terhitung satu setengah tahun sudah aku menjadi idaman mereka. Dielu-elukan dan dipuja. Tapi tak jarang merasa hampa, terlalu samar kebahagiaan itu bila aku sendiri yang merasakan.

Impianku bahagia ketika bersamanya, Jimin hyung. Seseorang yang tak memiliki ikatan darah denganku tapi mampu membuatku menangis darah karena kepergiannya.

Ikatan kami tak pelaknya seperti saudara sedarah. Mungkin karena pertalian kami yang terjalin lama di panti asuhan kecil itu.

.

Sampai aku berada di titik ini. Ketika aku harus mengetahui kebenarannya setelah 4 tahun silam.

"Jungkookaaa~~~"

"Jungkookaaa~~~"

Peluhku tak berhenti bercucur. Bayang wajahnya terus muncul mengucapkan namaku.

Apakah aku harus menemanimu hyung. Apa kau kesepian. Tapi senyummu tak pernah lepas dari bibirmu.

Apa kau membeciku karena berdiri sendiri di panggung itu. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum tak menjawab. Hingga bayanganmu sedikit demi sedikit tersapu. Panggilanmu melemah. Dan benar-benar menghilang tanpa bekas.

"JIMIIIIIINNN HYUUUUNGGG!"

Nafasku menderu. Seolah leherku tercekat mencari segera oksigen lepas.

Aku tersadar. Sepertinya aku baru saja siuman dari pingsanku. Setelah aku menyadari di mana aku sekarang. Di rumah sakit. Tapi entah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri.

Bisa kurasakan bulir mataku mengalir begitu saja. Mengingat perkataan dokter Yoon yang membuatku tercengang di loby rumah sakit.

Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing. Tapi kupaksakan untuk berdiri dari ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Aku merasa berdosa, bersalah, dan tertipu.

Perasaan pelik yang tercampur menjadi satu seperti racun yang siap membunuhku kapan saja. Tapi aku rela jika memang harus.

Aku berlari. Tujuanku sekarang hanya kau.

Kukendarai mobilku seperti kesetanan. Aku hanya ingin menuju pusaramu. Meminta ampun karena kebodohan dan ketidaktahuanku selama ini.

.

Terpampang di depan mataku guci-guci berjejer rapi yang berisi abu kremasi. Bisa kuingat jelas deretan letak abumu hyung.

Air mataku kembali menyeruak. Tak berhenti mengalir. Mataku kelu, karena sudah membengkak.

Kusematkan telapak tanganku di dada kiriku. Kupejamkan mataku. Dan kurasakan detakannya.

Inikah jantungmu hyung. Jantung yang membuatmu bernyawa. Tapi kini ada di dalam tubuhku, membantuku melewati sisa kehidupanku setelah kau tak ada.

Sengajakah mereka melakukannya. Apakah kau benar-benar tak bisa tertolong hingga kau merelakan jantung ini padaku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah mengetahui semua ini.

Aku mencari jawabannya tapi tak kunjung kutemukan.

"Mian..haeee hyuuungg…" ucapku dengan nada bergetar.

Baru selangkah kakiku melangkah berniat menuju abumu tapi terlalu lemah hatiku. Aku berbalik dan berlari keluar.

Ku kendarai mobilku tanpa tujuan tentu. Dengan kecepatan seperti detakku sekarang.

Hingga kakiku menginjak rem paksa. Kepalaku tertunduk pada setir kemudi.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Kupukul setir yang tak bersalah itu berkali-kali. Kulampiaskan sebisaku. Dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengucur.

Aku keluar dari mobilku. Menyerahkan semua pada langkah kaki yang akan menuntunku.

Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana rupaku saat ini. Tatapanku seakan kosong. Bahkan tusukan angin malam tak kuhiraukan.

Entah di mana aku berada.

BRAK

Aku merasakan tubuhku menabrak seseorang, tapi tak kuindahkan. Aku tetap berjalan.

"Yash! Cuih!"

Pundakku dibalik paksa menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau buta?!"

Aku tak menjawab.

"Ternyata kau juga tuli!"

BUGH

Pukulannya begitu keras menghantam wajah sebelah kiriku. Bisa kurasakan darah keluar dari ujung bibirku.

Penglihatanku kosong. Tak peduli bagaimana dia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku.

Ditarik kerah bajuku.

BUGH

Kini giliran perutku yang harus merasakan pukulannya.

Lebih baik aku mati sekalian jika memang harus.

BUGH..BUGH..BUGH..

Kini aku tersungkur tepat di bawah kakinya. Merengkuk menerima. Tak ada yang bisa kurasakan selain nyeri di dalam dan di luar.

"Bunuh saja aku sekalian!" teriakku dengan sisa kekuatan yang kupunya.

Kepalannya sudah berada di depan pandanganku dengan jarak yang dekat. Kupejamkan mataku bersiap menerimanya.

BRAK

Begitu keras suaranya. Tapi aku tak merasakan pukulan.

Tiba-tiba kedua lenganku dipegang, dan diangkat seraya mengajak berdiri.

Kubuka kedua mataku melemah kosong, walaupun aku menyadari siapa yang berusaha menyelamatkanku.

Bisa kulihat orang yang menghajarku ambruk tak jauh dari posisiku sebelumnya.

Terseok-seok kakiku melangkah walaupun dengan papahan langkahnya.

Ia memberhentikanku. Menarik kedua lenganku menuju pundaknya. Memegang paha belakangku. Menaikkanku pada punggungnya.

"Harusnya kau membiarkanku mati saja."

Tapi dia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti akan semuanya lagi."

"Kalu begitu buatlah dirimu mengerti."

Jemari-jemariku mengerat pada bajunya. Dan tetesan air mataku mulai turun satu persatu.

* * *

 **KEESOKANNYA**

 **11.35 KST**

Aku terbangun karena bau sedap yang menusuk hidungku.

Kucubo mendudukkan diri, disusul dengan rasa nyeri yang kurasakan di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

"tssssst." aku merintih karenanya.

Ketika benar-benar sadar, ku jelajahi tiap sudut ruangan yang aku tempati sekarang dengan kedua mataku.

Terlihat obat luka dan perban ada di atas nakas sebelah ranjang. Tapi aku tak mengenali tempat ini sma sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun Jungkook-ssi?"

Sedikit mengagetkanku, lalu kutolehkan pandanganku pada asal suara itu.

"Ne." jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Bau sedap itu semakin menyeruak. Dan bisa kupastikan berasal dari sesuatu di atas nampan yang sedang dibawanya sekarang.

"Isilah tenagamu Jungkook-ssi." sambil menyodorkan nampan yang dia bawa tadi padaku.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, perutku memang sangat lapar. Ditambah suguhan yang begitu menggoda indra penciumanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka dan ingin melahapnya sesegera mungkin.

Tapi ketika akan menyuapkan ke mulut, tangan kananku terasa sangat nyeri sehingga sendok itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamanku.

Ia mendekat ke arahku.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menyuapimu Jungkook-ssi?"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar penawarannya. Tapi di satu sisi aku senang mendengarnya. Langsung kuanggukkan kepalaku pasti.

Sendok demi sendok ia menyuapiku. Aku tersenyum malu, walaupun tak kutunjukkan secara jelas di depannya.

Perasaan abstrak yang selalu aku rasakan ketika aku bersamanya. Tak mudah untukku mendefinisikannya. Mengatekorigannya sebagai apa walau hatiku ingin membenarkan sedikit logika yang aku miliki.

"Dimana ini hyung?"

"Rumahku Jungkook-ssi."

"Hah?"

"Kau bergumam tidak ingin pulang ke apartemenmu, atau membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Apa aku tertidur lagi di pundakmu?"

Dia tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Oh! Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga." sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku padanya.

Senyumnya seketika menghilang dan berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Lalu aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat perubahan mimik wajahnya.

"Aku senang melihat kau tersenyum hyung. Aku kira kau dulu adalah robot yang menyerupai manusia."

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Ah, aku ke depan dulu Jungkook-ssi."

.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Hoseok hyung.

Setelah melihatnya hatiku berkecamuk kembali, ingin meluapkan kemarahanku yang belum terlampiaskan seluruhnya.

Mataku tak berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Tapi Hoseok hyung malah tersenyum padaku, seakan berpura-pura tidak mengerti akan tatapanku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kook?"

Aku hanya diam. Dan mataku terus mengikuti geraknya yang mendekat ke arahku.

Tangannya bergerak seraya ingin melihat luka memarku. Tapi aku menghindar.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya hyung?" masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Hoseok hyung hanya melenguh sedikit kasar.

"Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya?"

"WAEEEE? WAEEEE? WAEE HYUNG?"

"Ini semua adalah keinginan Jimin."

Tapi aku tak begitu saja percaya padanya. Masih kupasang tatapan tak bersahabat pada Hoseok hyung yang telah menjadi managerku dari awal debutku itu.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, dan kau tetap tidak percaya padaku!"

"TAPI KENAPA KAU HARUS MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU HYUNG? AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING TERLIBAT DAN MERASA BERDOSA JIKA ITU MEMANG BENAR!"

"Ini akan menjawab semuanya." seraya meletakkan sebuah handicam di nakas sebelah ranjang.

Nafasku masih menderu karena kemarahan yang teramat.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini jika memang itu yang kau inginkan."

.

Seperginya Hoseok hyung aku menenangkan diriku.

Tatapanku lalu beralih pada handicam yang diletakkan Hoseok hyung pada nakas itu.

Kubuka layarnya dan kutekan tombol on. Ku play satu-satunya video yang tersimpan di situ.

Mataku melebar setelah melihat siapa yang berada di dalamnya.

Sapaannya di awal video membuat bening-bening air mulai membendung di pelupuk mataku.

Wajahnya yang pucat dengan menahan nyeri ketika ia berbicara membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Terlihat sekali ia berusaha menutupinya.

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama semua ucapannya.

Hingga ucapannya yang membuatku semakin tak mampu menahan tangisku. Bibirku bergetar. Dan tubuhku terguncang karena tangisanku sendiri.

" _Aku merelakan jantungku untukmu Kookiya. Aku tak akan bisa menemanimu di panggung itu, hidupku sudah tak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Begitu besar ketidakmungkinan yang aku harapkan kembali padaku. Walaupun aku selamat, nantinya aku akan lumpuh dan menunggu ajalku tiba. Sedangkan kau, dengan jantung ini kau masih bisa meneruskan mimpi kita. Kau harus tetap mewujudkannya walaupun tanpa aku disisimu."_

Semakin tumpah ruah air mataku membanjiri wajahku.

" _Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atau orang-orang yang berada disekitarmu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Mereka begitu menyayangimu. Dan aku mempersiapkan video ini, karena aku tahu saat itu akan tiba. Ketika kau mengetahui kenyataannya dan mempertanyakan kebenarannya."_

Hanya isakku yang terdengar setelahnya.

" _Kutitipkan jantung ini padamu. Anggaplah sebagai pengganti diriku. Teruskan semuanya dan jangan pernah menyesali semuanya. Kau selalu membuatku bangga. Jangan kecewakan aku. Araso Jungkooka?"_

Hanya kuanggakan kepalaku masih dengan air mata yang sama.

Kudekap handicam itu. Ku biarkan mendekat dengan detak jantung ini. Detak jantung Jimin hyung.

.

 **19.00 KST**

Aku terjaga dari tidurku yang tak tersengaja. Mungkin karena mataku yang lelah akibat menangis terlalu banyak.

Kamar ini gelap, tapi sinar rembulan menyeruak ke dalam bola mataku. Membuatku sedikit menyipit.

Cahaya itu begitu indah. Itukah alasanmu memilih pergi ke sana hyung. Lalu aku mengulas sebuah senyum. Kau harus memperhatikanku dari sana, dengan begitu aku bisa bahagia di sini.

Lalu aku putuskan berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka. Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku.

Awalnya aku ragu. Tapi aku berjalan mendekat.

Begitu damai aku melihat rupanya. Begitu tenang. Walaupun dengan keadaan yang tidak seharusnya.

Aku pikir dia tidak sengaja tertidur. Ia tidur dalam keadaan terduduk. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia tekuk menumpu kepalanya di atas meja.

Aku merunduk memerhatikan garis-garis wajahnya secara lebih detail.

Aku tersenyum dibuatnya. Tak tahu juga mengapa.

Tak bisa aku jauhkan penglihatanku dari sana. Mungkin aku sudah terhipnotis olehnya.

Tapi hipnotis itu seakan sirna ketika tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar tepat di kedua mataku.

Aku terbelalak kaget. Begitu juga dengannya.

DUK

Alhasil kepala kami saling terhantuk. Karena reflek ingin menjauhkan wajah satu sama lain.

Memegang dahi yang sedikit nyeri karena hantukan tadi.

"Ah, Mianhaeyo Jungkook-ssi."

"Ah,tttsss ne." ucapku dengan merintih kecil.

Lalu kami saling berpandangan singkat. Dan saling tersenyum lucu mengingat kejadian barusan.

.

Aku meminta Taehyung hyung untuk mengantarkanku menemui Hoseok hyung.

Ku pikir aku terlalu kasar padanya. Padahal dia hanya ingin menjaga amanat dari Jimin hyung.

"Hyung, maafkan aku yang terlalu kasar padamu tadi siang."

"Aku sudah tau kau akan bersikap seperti itu ketika tahu kebenarannya. Kita bukanlah orang yang baru saling kenal satu dua hari Kook."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku harap selanjutnya kita akan terus bekerja sama dan bisa saling percaya."

"Araso hyung."

"Aku sudah mengatur ulang schedulemu, dan mengosongkannya selama dua minggu hingga luka-luka lebammu sembuh."

"Jinjjaya? Daebak!" sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku padanya.

"Ya! Sembuhkan dirimu segera dan kembali berlatih untuk konser tunggalmu."

"Ne. Dan… gamawoyo hyung kau sudah sabar menghadapiku." Ucapku dengan sedikit terisak.

Hoseok hyung lalu memelukku sambil menepuk pundakku ringan.

"Gwenchanayo Jungkookaaa."

* * *

 **BUSAN**

 **14.00 KST**

Aku memilih Busan sebagai tempat rehatku selama dua minggu itu.

Ingin mengingat kembali masa kecil hingga remajaku. Dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di Busan. Begitu banyak kenangan di sana. Bersama anak panti yang lain dan dengan Jimin hyung tentunya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah di panti itu. Hanya beberapa penghuni baru yang bertambah dan beberapa yang meninggalkan.

Aku disambut dengan hangat, betapa menyenangkan bisa berkumpul dengan ibu panti dan adik-adik panti yang lain.

Tenagaku serasa terkumpul kembali. Menghirup udara Busan yang segar. Mendatangi beberapa tempat yang biasa aku habiskan bersama Jimin hyung.

Tapi kini aku datang tak bersamanya lagi. Melainkan bersama orang lain.

"Hyung aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Ne."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku malam itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia hanya diam tak menjawab, tapi matanya menatap lurus padaku.

Kumiringkan kepalaku, dan memberi isyarat menggunakan gerak mata seraya bertanya.

"Dengan ini." Sambil menunjukkan sebuah ponsel padaku.

Tapi aku tak menegerti. Aku mencoba berpikir dalam masih dengan menatapnya. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang serasional mungkin.

Mataku melebar, setelah aku mendapatkan jawabanku sendiri walaupun kurang yakin.

"Kau melacak keberadaanku dengan itu?"

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"Wah! Jinjja?"

"Kuharap kau tidak marah Jungkook-ssi, aku hanya mengikuti perintah Hoseok-ssi."

"Aku benar-benar merasa seperti buronan Taehyung-ssi." dengan sedikit penegasan pada kata terakhirku.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat dirinya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku. Kau pukul pun aku siap Jungkook-ssi."

Smirk terbentuk di bibirku, tapi tak ingin terlihat jelas olehnya.

Kau tertipu. Tawa puasku pun menyusul dalam hati.

Lalu timbul berbagai pilihan di otakku untuk mengerjainya.

 **TBC**

Kira-kira apa yah yang bakal di lakukan Jungkook kepada Taehyung?

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~

JANGAN BOSEN-BOSEN YAH NUNGGUIN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA READERS. GAMSAHAMNIDA :*


	4. Chapter 4

**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **VAGUENESS**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Soeul**

 **All member of BTS**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

 ***BACK SONG : HOLD ME TIGHT - BTS  
**

* * *

 **BUSAN, 20.20 KST**

"Apa kau tulus dengan permintaan maafmu?"

"Ne." jawabnya mantap.

"Kemarikan telapak tanganmu hyung.

Ia terlihat heran mendengar permintaanku, tapi lalu ia ulurkan lengannya ke arahku.

Telapak tanganku menggamit telapak tangannya tadi, lalu menariknya mendekat. Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget.

Mata kami saling bertemu. Beberapa detik kami saling menatap. Lalu aku memeluknya.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menegang.

Aku melakukannya karena jantungku tak bisa terkontrol lagi ketika mata kami saling menatap tadi.

Hanya tidak ingin terlihat salah tingkah di depannya.

Mungkin dia bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang super dahsyat ini.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan menyandarkan daguku pada bahunya manja.

Aku pun tak tahu, aku hanya benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Cukup lama kami tak bersua dengan posisi yang masih sama. Sampai suaraku memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Gomawoyo untuk semuanya hyung."

Bisa kurasakan beberapa kali usapan di punggungku.

Aku tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku tak tahu alasanku bahagia karena hal kecil itu.

.

 **21.30 KST**

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di atas king bed kamar hotel ketika sampai.

Lumayan lelah berkeliling Busan seharian. Tapi aku senang bisa mendapatkan hari libur walau masih kurasakan beberapa nyeri di bagian tubuhku.

Tapi itu tidak mengurangi antusiasku berkeliling di daerah yang telah membesarkanku.

Apalagi ditemani oleh Taehyung hyung. Kehadirannya seolah menambah semangatku.

Aku berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kebosanan mulai menyeruak dari diriku.

Memang lebih baik aku istirahat, tapi aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

Apa lebih baik aku ke kamarnya saja. Pikirku.

.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Hyung."

Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Hyung!"

Lebih keras aku memanggilnya.

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban darinya. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan menemaniku.

Aku hendak berbalik dan kembali menuju kamarku yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya.

Seketika itu pula, suara kenop pintu terbuka.

"Ne.. Jungkook-ssi."

Aku berbalik.

Mataku terhipnotis olehnya.

Tubuhku seketika kaku. Tatapanku seakan terfokus hanya pada satu titik. Dan bisa ku pastikan mulutku sedikit menganga.

" _DAEBAAAKK!_ " Pekikku keras dalam hati.

Penampilannya begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

Ia terbalut dalam bathrobe putih, yang talinya di ikat asal. Dadanya malu-malu tampak dari sana. Tetes-tetes air masih bisa terlihat dari ujung-ujung helai rambutnya. Sedangkan jemari-jemarinya meremas handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya sekedar untuk mengeringkan.

Dan dari tubuhnya menguar wangi yang begitu meggoda indra penciumanku.

"Ah… ne."

Berusaha aku normalkan kembali kesadaranku.

Ku kedipkan mataku beberapa kali mencoba bersikap biasa padanya.

Tapi hatiku lagi-lagi tak bisa dibohongi, kali ini diriku benar-benar terjerumus dalam pesonanya.

Dan kuputuskan untuk menikmatinya. Ketika diriku harus bertekukuk lutut karenanya. Tertarik ke dalam pusaran keadaan yang membuatku bodoh.

Apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta?

Kata-kata itu terus menghantuiku, seakan mencari kebenaran tentang perasaanku sesungguhnya.

Tapi aku tidak ingin menyimpulkan semuanya dengan begitu cepat.

Aku hanya tidak ingin salah dalam menafsirkan perasaanku sendiri.

"Ada apa Jungkook-ssi?"

Aku melempar senyum canggung padanya.

"Chaaaan…" ucapku sambil mengangkat sebuah paper bag di tanganku.

Dia hanya menatap heran.

"Aku lapar, dan aku tidak ingin makan sendirian."

Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku masuk menuju kamarnya. Badannya reflek menyamping seraya mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku asal di salah satu kursi.

"Kau juga pasti belum makan kan hyung?"

"Ne, changkeuman."

Tak lama setelahnya, ia datang lengkap dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana panjangnya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya dengan setelan rumah seperti itu."

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataanku. Lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Makanlah." Sambil menyodorkan sushi yang masih terbungkus dalam aluminium foil.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai sushi Jungkook-ssi?"

"Ne, jeongmal joha." Jawabku antusias.

Ia lalu melahap potongan-potongan sushi itu. Begitupun aku, bahkan 3 bungkus aku habiskan sendiri.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Hoseok hyung mengetahuinya. Pasti sikap naluriah managernya akan keluar, dengan berbagai macam omelan yang terlontar begitu saja padaku.

Tapi, untuk sekarang cukup aku nikmati saja semua yang bisa aku lakukan selama masa liburku ini.

.

Usai makan, kami membereskannya.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat lengan Taehyung hyung yang tak tertutupi kaos. Terdapat beberapa bercak merah. Yang aku yakini tidak ada bercak merah itu sebelumnya.

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Kenapa dengan lenganmu hyung?"

"Oh!"

Ia seakan terkejut dan menutupi bercak merah tadi dengan lengan satunya.

"Wae?"

"Aku…ke kamar mandi.. dulu." ucapnya sedikit terbata.

Aku hanya menatap heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

.

Sekitar 15 menit aku menunggunya.

Tapi tak kunjung juga ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kekhawatiranku mulai menyeruak. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Hyung!"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Hyung!"

Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab. Kekhawatiranku semakin memuncak.

DUK..DUK..DUK..

"Hyung! Gwenchanayo?"

"Neeee…. Gwencahana. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu Jungkook-ssi." Dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Shiro!"

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau keluar dari sana!"

5 menit berlalu.

Aku terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi, menunggunya keluar.

Mataku mulai mengantuk. Dan kepalaku terkulai lemah karena kantukku.

Tapi kesadaranku menjadi seratus persen kembali setelah aku mendengar kenop pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Reflek tubuhku berdiri dan menghadap ke arah pintu.

Aku melihatnya dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk di hadapanku.

Lalu mataku melebar setelah melihat kedua lengannya yang di penuhi dengan bercak merah.

Telapak tanganku langsung memegang pundaknya, berharap ia menegakkan kepalanya.

Bercak merah itu juga tampak di bagian lehernya dan beberapa di bagian wajahnya.

"Hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku dengan tidak sabaran sekaligus khawatir.

Tampak keraguan pada dirinya setelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

Tapi kekhawatiranku tak bisa aku acuhkan begitu saja.

"Hem..hem…"

Suaranya terdengar serak ketika ia berdehem.

"Gwenchanayo, aku hanya sedikit alergi."

Tapi keadaannya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya demam, dan suaranya berubah menjadi serak.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit hyung." sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya pelan memaksa.

Tapi ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala singkat, dan memberikan ekspresi seakan-akan ia berkata aku akan baik-baik saja.

Kutatap dua bola matanya mencari makna lain yang tersirat dari sana. Begitu meyakinkan tatapannya padaku pula.

Aku tak bisa memaksanya jika itu memang keputusannya.

Yang pasti aku lakukan sekarang adalah membuatku tetap berada di kamarnya. Merawatnya jika memang harus. Aku tidak akan keberatan akan itu.

Tapi tunggu.

"Kau alergi apa hyung?"

Ia menunjuk ragu pada bekas aluminium foil yang masih berserakan di meja dengan dagunya.

"Sushi?"

Ia lalu menggeleng.

"Tuna?"

Ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

"ehm.. sebenernya aku tidak bisa memakan seafood." Jelasnya dengan serak yang sama.

Aku memukul pelan pada bahunya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakannya?" tanyaku heran.

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum samar.

Dan aku yakin, ia melakukannya karena tidak ingin melihatku kecewa. Dengan berpura-pura menikmati sushi yang aku bawakan, padahal ia tahu tentang alerginya. Dan itu membuatku semakin bersalah padanya.

Pasti ini juga penyebab ia menolak memakan sushi dan takoyaki yang aku berikan padanya ketika di Osaka.

Wah. Aku semakin tertarik padanya. Aku merasa di dewakan olehnya, walaupun sikapnya cukup bodoh menurutku.

.

 **24.00 KST**

Tidurnya begitu tenang. Hembusan nafasnya teramat sangat teratur. Aku terpana pada kenyamanan yang ia ciptakan ketika terlelap.

Ia terlihat tersenyum dalam nyenyaknya. Walaupun guratan-guratan lelah masih bisa terlihat di sana. Di parasnya yang membuatku tersihir begitu saja.

Aku menopangkan daguku pada telapak tanganku.

Tidak rela sama sekali mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Apa yang harus kuperbuat?

Apa benar ini cinta?

Aku tidak pernah merasakan detakan secepat ini pada jantungku sendiri semenjak itu. Memimpikan seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku dan aku cintai dengan sekedarnya.

Apakah ini bisa aku ciptakan. Apakah mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku bahagia bisa menatapnya seperti ini. Tapi mungkinkah ini akan berlanjut dalam waktu yang abadi.

Tersayat kembali hatiku bila mengulas balik semua. Tak pernah benar-benar ada orang yang mampu bertahan di sisiku dalam waktu yang lama.

Mengingat beberapa jam sebelumnya. Membuatku sadar akan kenyataan.

Dia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku hanya berusaha menahan tangisku. Jikalau ia terlambat beberapa detik saja membuka pintu itu. Mungkin manik mataku akan kembali menjadi air terjun yang tak tahu kapan akan keringnya.

Cukup untuk sekarang aku bisa dekat dengannya.

Berada di sampingnya dan membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang dengan adanya kehadiranku.

Biarkan waktu dan hatiku yang akan menjawabnya nanti. Yang terutama dia bernafas dan mungkin melukis mimpi indahnya dalam lelap.

Tidak mudah membuatku bisa berada di ruangan ini bersamanya.

Beribu bahkan berjuta alasan aku jadikan tameng untuk menutupi kekhawatiranku. Supaya setidaknya untuk malam ini aku bisa terus bersamanya.

Walaupun aku tahu, dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman.

Tapi reaksi obat alergi itu pada tubuhnya lebih ampuh dari pertahanan dirinya yang kuat sekalipun.

"Aku ingin kau terus disisiku… hyung."

Tanpa sadar hati dan pikiranku bersinkronasi dengan bibirku untuk mengucapkannya.

.

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap beberapa kali, menormalkan penglihatan setelah bangun.

Parasnya pertama kali yang kulihat.

Mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku sesaat.

Tapi ini tampak nyata. Begitu nyata sekaligus tak percaya pada penglihatanku sendiri.

Kusentuhkan telunjukku pada pipinya.

Aku tersentak. Kujauhkan reflek telunjukku dari sana.

Kutatap lekat-lekat dan kudekatkan wajahku pada sosok yang berbaring tepat di hadapanku saat ini.

Posisi yang menyamping membuatku semakin jelas melihatnya.

Kutelususpkan kedua telapak tanganku di pipi sebelahku yang menindih.

Kuhirup dalam-dalam oksigen, dan kuhempaskan puas mengudara.

Ingin kuhentikan waktu. Membuat keadaan ini menjadi lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Senyumku terus terukir.

Aku baru teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Tapi bagaimana bisa tanpa sadar aku tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Mungkinkah perasaanku yang membuatku menjadi bodoh dan bertindak tanpa kesadaranku lagi.

Bagaimana aku sendiri tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

SRAK…SRAK…

Tersentak karena pergerakannya.

" _Ottokae?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Reflek aku pejamkan mataku. Berakting senatural yang aku bisa.

Tak ada pergerakan lagi setelah itu. Mungkin ia hanya bergerak singkat dalam tidurnya.

Tapi masih kupertahankan kepura-puraanku.

Ingin kubuka mata ini, tapi ragu.

SRAK…SRAK…

Kurasakan bed cover menutupi tubuhku hingga bahu.

Untung saja aku tidak jadi membuka mataku. Kalau itu kulakukan pasti kecanggungan akan terjadi lagi diantara kami.

Dan selanjutnya bisa kurasakan ia bangun dari ranjang.

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar air dari shower kamar mandi.

"Hah….hampir saja." lenguhku puas.

"Memangnya kenapa Jungkook-ssi?"

Aku terduduk setelah mendengarnya. Terheran dan bingung apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Kkkau? Bu..bukannya kau ke kamar mandi hyung?"

Ia menahan tawanya melihatku.

Betapa malunya aku. Harga diriku seperti ternodai olehnya.

"Aiisshh."

"Wajahmu memerah Jungkook-ssi." ucapnya seperti mengolokku.

Aku berdiri dari ranjang. Dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Bisa-bisa aku lebih salah tingkah lagi di hadapannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, lagi pula kau tampaknya sudah lebih baik hyung."

Lenganku di tahan ketika aku berusaha melewatinya begitu saja.

Aku menolehkan wajahku padanya.

"Waeyo?"

"Gomaptaguyo."

Aku tersipu malu karena ucapan terima kasihnya yang terlihat begitu tulus. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk kecil.

Setelahnya ia melepaskan genggamannya. Dan membiarkanku kembali ke kamarku.

.

Baru 5 hari di Busan tapi aku harus kembali ke Seoul.

Bukan karena urusanku sebenarnya. Tapi ini masalah Taehyung hyung.

Ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa keadaan Soeul, gadis kecil itu kembali kritis.

Aku tak bisa membiarkannya khawatir seorang diri.

Walaupun pembawaannya tenang, tapi kecemasannya masih bisa terlihat.

* * *

 **RUMAH SAKIT**

Aku mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan.

Gadis kecil itu sedang berjuang di dalam ruang operasi yang cukup mengerikan itu.

Karena aku pernah berada di tempat yang sama dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Reka kecelakaan tersimpan jelas di memoriku. Membuatku berpura-pura menguburnya. Walaupun sebesar apapun usahaku, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terhapus begitu saja.

.

Kedua telapak tangannya ia genggam. Ia sandarkan pada dahinya menunduk.

Mulai bergetar tubuhnya.

Aku mengenggam kedua telapaknya erat. Menundukkan tubuhku di hadapannya.

Menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu menatapnya dalam seraya menguatkan.

Kantung matanya terlihat bergetar. Bulir air matanya terjatuh begitu saja dari sana.

Bulir mataku terbentuk begitu saja di pelupuk mataku. Berusaha ku tahan. Lalu kugelengkan kepalaku.

Meyakinkannya, tidak perlu bersedih karena semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jaebalyo." bibirku berkata padanya tanpa suara.

Ia hapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Dan berusaha tersenyum padaku, lalu mengangguk.

Walaupun aku belum tahu sepenuhnya siapa gadis kecil itu. Yang aku tahu ia begitu menyayanginya dan sangat berharap akan kesembuhannya.

.

 **6 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

Kami reflkek berdiri.

"Bagaimana operasi Soeul dok?"

"Syukurlah, operasinya berjalan lancar Taehyung-ssi."

"Haah… Gamsahamnida. Gamsahamnida."

"Ne."

Taehyung hyung menoleh ke arahku lalu memelukku erat.

Aku sempat tersentak, lalu aku membalas pelukannya sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Gomawoyo." Bisiknya padaku.

.

Pasca operasi, keadaan Soeul semakin membaik. Walaupun sempat kembali koma selama satu minggu. Tapi masa kritisnya bisa ia lewati dengan baik.

Hampir setiap hari aku berkunjung. Melihat senyuman Taehyung hyung yang berbeda. Kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat dari senyumannya.

Ketampanannya seakan bertambah setiap harinya. Cahaya menjadi penghias tawanya. Dan aku tidak rela bila semua itu hilang begitu saja.

.

"Annyeong."

Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Soeul. Ia terlihat heran seolah bertanya siapa orang ini.

Ia terus menatapku.

"Appa, nuguya?"

Aku tersentak. Apa aku tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang baru saja Soeul ucapkan.

"Soeul-ya, ini Jungkook ajushi. Ia adalah seorang idola yang appa jaga setiap hari." Jelasnya sambil melempar senyum.

Oh demi apapun. Aku tidak salah mendengarnya, bahkan Taehyung menyebut dirinya sendiri appa.

Dadaku terasa tertohok.

Begitu menyakitkan mengetahui kenyataaan ini.

BRAK

Bingkisan buah yang aku bawa terjatuh begitu saja dari genggamanku.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

"Jungkook-ssi?" sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Ah..ye." ucapku setelah sadar dari keterkagetanku.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"Oh."

Drtttt…drtttt….

Ku ambil ponselku setelah merasakan getar dari kantongku.

Aku memberikan syarat keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat telponku. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

.

Telepon tadi dari Hoseok hyung. Memberitahuku untuk segera menuju kantor agency, karena beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan sesuai schedule yang telah ia susun.

Karena mulai besok masa liburku telah berakhir. Aku harus kembali dengan rutinitasku seperti biasa. Ditambah dengan latihan untuk konser pertamaku.

Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik untukku saat ini. Disamping kenyataan patah hati yang baru saja aku alami.

Aku langsung pamit setelah menutup teleponku.

Dan bersikap setegar mungkin ketika menatapnya sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran.

Kubuka pintu dan duduk di kursi kemudi mobilku sendiri.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan. Melihat sebuah paper bag yang berisi albumku sendiri plus sebuah tanda tangan yang aku bubuhkan di covernya.

Awalnya aku berniat untuk memberikannya pada Taehyung hyung. Tapi kuurungkan niatku setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja aku ketahui.

Aku tertunduk kelu sesaat, lalu menjalankan mobilku.

Terlalu miris, ketika aku mulai menyukai seseorang tapi terlalu sulit untukku merengkuhnya.

* * *

 **KEESOKANNYA**

 **JG ENTERTAINMENT**

 **21.00 KST**

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran dengan langkah gontai.

Cukup lelah karena latihan ekstra untuk persiapan konserku 3 bulan lagi.

Tapi latihan seperti itu sudah biasa kulakukan, mungkin yang sangat lelah adalah hati dan perasaanku.

TIN..TIN..TIN..

Aku terlonjak kaget setelah mendengar bunyi klakson itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, mataku menyipit karna sinar lampu dari mobil itu. Mencoba menerobos cahaya, mencari tahu siapa dibalik kemudinya.

"Nugusaeyo?"

BLAM

Dan pintu mobil tertutup.

Mataku membelakak setelah menelisir siapa dia.

Kuperhatikan secara seksama dari ujung kaki hingga mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

Matanya yang tajam menatapku.

"Dangsin!"

Dan smirknya terbentuk setelah aku menyadari siapa dirinya.

Dan tak ubahnya diriku menjadi kaku setelah melihatnya.

.

Sedangkan Taehyung sudah menunggu di mobil Jungkook untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sebuah keputusan yang harus Jungkook sepakati dengan Hoseok managernya. Kemanapun dan dimanapun harus tetap bersama Taehyung.

Walaupun Jungkook berusaha seprofesional mungkin dan berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dan tanpa sengaja Taehyung menjatuhkan paper bag yang awalnya akan diberikan padanya.

Memungut isinya yang jatuh di lantai mobil dan melihatnya.

Sebuah album Jungkook yang ditandatangi dan bertuliskan TO TAEHYUNG HYUNG, MY SPECIAL BODY GUARD.

Membacanya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam paper bag tadi.

Drttt..

Taehyung merogoh ponsel dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 **FROM : JUNGKOOK-SSI**

 **Aku masih ada urusan, kau bisa pulang duluan hyung.**

 **Aku janji akan segera pulang, setelah urusanku selesai.**

 **TBC**

 **Chapter ini bener-bener super telat updatenya. Mianhaeyo..**

 **Terima kasih juga buat review kalian, jangan lupa buat review-review kalian yang lain yah reader.**

 **Moga kalian nggak bosen dan ngikutin story ini sampai ending :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **VAGUENESS**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **All member of BTS**

 **Yeri Red Velvet**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

 ***BACK SONG : IF YOU – BIG BANG**

* * *

Terlihat sedikit kekecewaan setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

Ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong, dan bersiap mengemudikan mobil Maserati Jungkook.

Tetapi matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Jungkook. Berada di sebuah mobil Porsche putih yang baru saja keluar dari area parkiran.

Dengan sigap Taehyung memasukkan gigi dan menginjak gas.

Tapi hatinya berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar, membututi tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook.

Ketika sampai dipertigaan jalan, ia ingin mengambil ke arah kiri. Jalan yang seharusnya ia ambil untuk menuju apartement Jungkook.

Tapi kembali ia urungkan niatnya, dan tetap mengikuti mobil porsche tadi dengan menjaga jarak agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Rasa penasaran begitu menyeruak dari diri Taehyung. Walaupun Jungkook sudah mengirimkan pesan sebelumnya.

.

Dan akhirnya mobil Porsche itu berhenti di depan sebuah mansion.

Begitu megah dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Dan beberapa penjaga yang siaga di depannya.

Pagar itu terbuka otomatis dan mobil Porsche itu masuk.

Sedangkan Taehyung berakhir dengan kekecewaan yang berlipat. Bagaimana ia bisa memastikan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook, sedangkan untuk masuk ke dalam mansion itu saja ia tidak bisa.

.

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Pagar tinggi itu terbuka.

Taehyung langsung menegakkan duduknya. Memajukan tubuhnya dan menajamkan penglihatannya.

Berharap Jungkook yang keluar dari sana.

Tak berapa lama Mobil Porsche putih tadi keluar.

Yang ia yakini Jungkook pasti berada di dalam mobil itu.

Dengan siaga Taehyung memasukkan gigi dan menginjak gas mobil Maserati milik Jungkook.

Mengikuti dari belakang seperti sebelumnya.

.

Dan berhenti di depan apartement Jungkook.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang berada di dalam mobil dengan jarak beberapa meter, masih menajamkan penglihatannya.

Jungkook keluar dari mobil Porsche tersebut, disusul seorang namja yang keluar dari kursi kemudi.

Namja itu mengenakan jaket dengan kupluk jaket yang menutupi kepalanya.

Taehyung semakin penasaran dengan sosok namja tersebut.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat pada Jungkook. Menatapnya sebentar lalu mendekap.

Tertegun Taehyung melihatnya, dan bergerak reflek seakan ingin keluar dari mobil.

Tapi ia kembali menahannya.

Taehyung tak bisa melihat ekspresi Jungkook karena posisinya membelakangi Taehyung.

Tapi tak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Jungkook.

Mungkin ia memang teman atau kerabat Jungkook, hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung pikirkan.

Tak berapa setelahnya namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan beberapa kali. Masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

Jungkook berjalan menuju gedung apartementnya.

Taehyung lalu disadarkan akan suatu hal.

Ia langsung menjalankan mobil dan masuk ke arena parkiran. Keluar dari mobil dan bergerak secepat yang ia bisa.

Ia memutuskan menaiki tangga darurat untuk menuju lantai 7, lantai dimana apartement Jungkook berada.

.

 **LANTAI 7, APARTEMENT JUNGKOOK**

"Hah…hah..hah.."

Nafas Taehyung menderu tak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun karena kelelahan.

"Semoga saja aku yang sampai lebih dulu."

. .PIP…

Ia menekan tombol password. Dan segera masuk setelah pintu terbuka.

Meletakkan kunci mobil Jungkook di atas nakas dan bergegas untuk keluar sebelum Jungkook tiba.

Tapi perkiraan Taehyung salah besar.

Ketika ia akan membuka pintu, sosok Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hyung?"

"Ah, ye Jungkook-ssi." Dengan ekspresi kaget yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Mwohae?"

"Aku baru saja mengembalikan kunci mobilmu Jungkook-ssi."

"Hm."

Taehyung tidak menyangka Jungkook hanya bereaksi seperti itu. Dan tidak mencurigainya sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang Jungkook-ssi."

"Oh hyung."

Masih dengan keheranan yang sama, tapi Taehyung tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu apartement Jungkook.

.

"Hah…"

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas king bednya.

"Begitu sulit untukku bersikap acuh padamu hyung."

Lalu ia pejamkan matanya, disusul dengan bulir air mata yang menetes begitu saja dari pelupuknya.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jungkook menghindari Taehyung. Hanya untuk beberapa alasan tertentu saja ia akan berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mulai merasakan keanehan dari sikap Jungkook. Yang biasanya bersikap bersahabat dengannya.

Begitu pula ketika Taehyung yang mengemudikan mobil Jungkook.

Jungkook memilih duduk di jok belakang. Mereka juga bertahan dalam keadaan tanpa sua.

.

Ciiiiiit….

Aku terlonjak kaget karena mobil yang direm secara mendadak.

"Jungkook-ssi."

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya karena menanyakan ini, apa kau memiliki masalah?"

" _Masalahku adalah tentang perasaanku padamu hyung."_ ucapku dalam hati.

"Aniya."

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menjalankan mobil kembali.

Aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah padanya. Mungkin Taehyung hyung sudah merasakan perbedaan sikapku padanya.

Tapi ini satu-satunya tamengku untuk menghadapinya. Walaupun di satu sisi aku ingin bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tak ingin semakin jatuh hati padanya.

"Jungkook-ssi."

"Hm." Balasku sambil berpura-pura memerhatikan ponselku.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung denganku dan Soeul ke pantai di akhir pekan?"

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Walaupun bibirku ingin mengatakan ya, tapi otakku berusaha mengontrolnya dan mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hyung."

"Kereu, sayang sekali padahal Soeul ingin sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Jungkook-ssi."

"Jinjjayo?" tanpa sadar aku menunjukkan ekspresiku yang berlebihan.

"Ne, ia terus merengek padaku untuk membawamu Jungkook-ssi setelah sering melihatmu di tv." Jelasnya dengan senyum singkatnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berperang kembali dengan batinku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berlibur, apalagi Taehyung hyung yang mengajakku walaupun ajakannya karena Soeul.

Apalagi akhir pekan ini, Hoseok hyung sengaja mengosongkan scheduleku supaya aku bisa beristirahat setidaknya sehari sebelum melanjutkan latihan dan scheduleku yang lain.

"Mianhaeyo hyung."

"Gwenchanayo Jungkook-ssi, aku akan mengatakan pada Soeul bahwa kau tidak bisa."

Terlalu munafik pada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku menjalarkan penglihatanku ke luar kaca mobil seraya merenung.

* * *

 **AKHIR PEKAN**

Aku sudah bangun di pagi buta.

Bolak balik mengitari kamarku sendiri.

Karena teringat kembali ajakan Taehyung hyung ketika di mobil. Inilah sebabnya aku menjadi galau setengah mati.

Ingin sekali berlibur bersamanya dan Soeul, tapi aku takut tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku.

"Argh."

Aku masukkan kembali tubuhku dalam balutan bed cover.

Mencoba memejamkan mata untuk tidur kembali.

Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya mataku terus terbuka.

Aku berada dalam kebimbangan yang cukup lama.

Namun pikiranku terus tertuju pada Taehyung hyung.

Aku ambil ponselku di atas nakas.

Mengetik pesan **"Eodiya hyung?"** , tapi aku hapus lagi.

Ku ketik lagi **"Eodinyagu?"** , dan kembali aku hapus.

Berkali-kali aku mengetik pesan tapi berkali-kali juga aku menghapusnya. Keraguan yang sangat untuk sekedar mengiriminya pesan.

"Hah…" hingga aku melenguh kesal pada diriku sendiri.

" **Kau pergi ke pantai mana hyung?"**

Aku mengetik pesan lagi. Tapi terasa berat ibu jariku untuk menekan kirim.

Begitu ragu.

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat untuk menyakinkan diriku sendiri. Dan menekan kirim pada layar ponselku.

Mataku membulat.

"Ouchh… jinjja? Michoseo..michoseo!" teriakku frustasi.

Drrt…

Ponseklu bergetar. Dengan sedikit ragu aku membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 **FROM: TAEHYUNG HYUNG**

 **Aku dan Soeul ke Pantai Gyeongpo.**

 **Waeyo? Kau ingin bergabung Jungkook-ssi?**

Kuganti bajuku segera, dan kuambil jaketku asal. Kusambar kunci mobil dan keluar dari apartemenku.

Melangkah dengan pasti menuju parkiran. Dan mengemudikan maseratiku.

Entah keinginanku sekarang begitu menggebu. Seperti hati dan pikiranku tak bisa bersinkronasi dengan baik.

Kubiarkan saat ini hatiku yang mengambil keputusan.

Kulajukan mobilku. Dengan bayangan Taehyung hyung yang terus muncul di ingatanku.

.

 **PANTAI GYEONGPO**

Aku keluar dari mobilku.

Tapi keraguan kembali menyelimutiku secara tiba-tiba setelah kumantapkan hatiku sebelumnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan. Mataku menjalar mencari keberadaannya.

Aku seakan membeku ketika melihat sosoknya di dekat bibir pantai.

Ia sedang bermain dengan Soeul. Betapa bahagia tawanya. Tawa yang begitu hidup dan nyata.

Perlahan aku melangkah dan mendekat.

"Appa…itu Jungkook Ajusshi!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Soeul dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah padaku.

Taehyung hyung berbalik, dan mata kami saling berpandangan.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Emosiku seakan sedang dipermainkan di sini.

Dan isakku pecah dalam pelukannya.

"Waeyo Jungkook-ssi?" sambil mencoba meregangkan pelukanku padanya seraya melihatku.

Tapi aku menolak pergerakannya. Aku bersikeras memeluknya dan membiarkan bulir mataku terjatuh begitu saja.

"Uljimayo ajusshi." Ucap Soeul sambil mengusap bagian bawah punggungku.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga aku hentikan isakanku. Dan melepaskan pelukanku pada Taehyung hyung.

Aku merunduk dan menggenggam kedua lengan kecil Soeul.

"Gomawoyo Soeul-ya, ajusshi tidak akan nangis lagi." sambil melempar senyumku pada gadis kecil itu.

Selanjutnya, kami bertiga bermain, berenang, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di Pantai Gyeongpo.

Begitu menyenangkan, aku seperti memiliki keluarga.

.

 **19.00 KST**

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap.

Cukup melelahkan tetapi begitu menyenangkan.

Melakukan banyak hal hingga melihat sunset bersama Taehyung hyung dan Soeul merupakan momen indah yang akan aku simpan rapat di memoriku.

Kami berjalan berdampingan dengan Soeul yang tertidur di punggung Taehyung hyung.

Begitu damai dan ia begitu sehat sekarang. Tidak seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Hyung…bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Apa….kau orang tua tunggal?"

"Ne."

"Apa….kau seorang yang bercerai?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bercerai, sedangkan aku belum pernah menikah."

"Mwo?" Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Taehyung hyung menoleh ketika menyadari diriku tak berjalan di sampingnya.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu Jungkook-ssi."

"Lalu….Soeul?"

"Hm." terdengar ia berdehem dengan sedikit lenguhan, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Soeul adalah anak dari noonaku. Tapi ia meninggal ketika melahirkan Soeul. Sedangkan ayahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya ketika Soeul masih di dalam kandungan. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan menjadikan diriku seorang ayah untuk Soeul. Karena aku tidak ingin Soeul merasa iri dengan anak lain yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Walaupun aku tidak bisa memberikan keluarga utuh yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku berjanji untuk membuatnya selalu tersenyum."

Betapa terenyuk aku mendengar penjelasan Taehyung hyung.

Tak pernah menyangka sama sekali kisah itu akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku merasa sesak dan ingin melampiaskannya melalui air mata. Tapi berusaha aku tahan.

Ternyata perkiraanku selama ini salah. Dan setelah mengetahui semuanya bisa kupastikan rasa cintaku padanya semakin menumpuk.

Aku tersenyum di dalam. Bisa kurasakan bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu terbang dengan indahnya di hatiku.

Dan kami kembali berjalan berdampingan. Tanpa risau sama sekali di benakku.

"Naik apa kau kemari hyung?"

"Kami naik bus menuju kemari."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah denganku hyung, aku membawa mobil."

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah hyung, aku akan menjaga Soeul di jok belakang dan kau yang menyetir."

"Apa kau yakin Jungkook-ssi?"

"Ne. Bahkan sangat yakin." Jawabku mantap.

.

 **DI TENGAH PERJALANAN**

"Jungkook-ssi."

Suaranya memecah keheningan.

"Waeyo?"

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis ketika kau memelukku?"

"Kau memang orang yang to the point Taehyung-ssi." Sindirku dengan menggunakan penekanan pada akhir kalimatku.

"Aku hanya terharu bisa berlibur denganmu dan Soeul."

Jawabku asal yang bisa diterima logika, walaupun bukan itu penyebab aku menangis ketika memeluknya tadi.

Dan ia hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar jawabanku dan terus menyetir.

.

Ia melepas seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil.

Lalu membuka pintu belakang. Mengulurkan kedua lengannya seraya mengangkat Soeul. Dan menggendong Soeul di depan dadanya.

Aku susul dengan keluar dari mobil juga.

"Dimana rumahmu hyung?"

"Di dalam gang itu Jungkook-ssi."

"Oh..arayo."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Jungkook-ssi, tapi aku akan menitipkan Soeul dulu di tetanggaku."

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi.."

"Sssst… kau tidak perlu sebegitunya padaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri hyung."

Tampak keraguan dari parasnya.

"Gwenchanayo. Buktinya aku bisa menyusulmu ke Pantai Gyeongpo seorang diri."

"Araseoyo."

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Aku juga akan langsung pulang." Dengan melempar senyumku padanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku.

Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan.

Aku tersenyum melihat punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dari penglihatanku.

Kumasukkan gigi dan bersiap menjalankan mobilku.

Tapi mataku tiba-tiba tertuju tanpa sengaja pada paper bag itu.

Kusambar paper bag itu segera dan keluar dari mobil.

"Hyung!" Hyung!"

Ia berbalik karena teriakanku padanya.

Lalu aku sedikit berlari menuju ke tempatnya berdiri.

"Hah.. ini hyung." Sambil kusodorkan paper bag itu padanya.

"Itu milikmu Jungkook-ssi."

"Iya, tapi aku ingin memberikannya padamu."

"Aku sudah memiliki barang yang ingin kau berikan padaku. Dan yang ada di dalam paper bag itu adalah milikmu sekarang."

Aku merasa begitu heran dengan ucapannya.

Langsung aku buka paper bag itu untuk melihat isinya.

Sebuah album milik Cho Yong Pil yang kini berada di genggamanku.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku hyung?"

"Karena aku menyukai lagu-lagu Cho Yong Pil."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai lagu-laguku?" ucapku sedikit sensi.

"Aniya. Kau dan Cho Yong Pil berbeda generasi Jungkook-ssi. Aku menyukai lagu kalian berdua."

"Jadi kau adalah seorang fansku sekarang?"

"Hmm… Ne Jungkook-ssi." Jawabnya seperti sedikit terpaksa.

"He'..heiii.. kau harus selalu menjadi fansku mulai sekarang dan sampai kapanpun."

"Yeee Jungkook-ssi. Dan maafkan kelancanganku mengambil dan menggantikannya dengan ini."

"Gwenchanayo. Aku memang ingin memberikan albumku padamu hyung."

"Arasho."

"Keundae. Kapan kau menukar isinya hyung?"

"Itulah salah satu kehebatanku yang lain Jungkook-ssi." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Oh..Jinjja. Yasudah kalau begitu cepatlah masuk hyung, kasian Soeul."

"Kereu. Anyeong Jungkook-ssi."

"Anyeong." Sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Kami sama-sama berbalik.

Aku menuju mobilku dan ia menuju rumahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, aku menoleh hanya untuk melihatnya.

Senyumku tak bisa kusembunyikan, walaupun hanya punggungnya yang tampak di penglihatanku sekarang.

Lalu kumantapkan kembali langkahku menuju maseratiku.

* * *

 **2 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Ketika di perjalanan pulang menuju apartementku.

Drrrtt….drrrt…drrrtt….

Ponselnya bergetar. Mendapat panggilan dari seseorang.

Ia meminta izinku sebelumnya untuk menghentikan mobil dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Tangannya begetar setelah menerima teleponnya.

Bisa kulihat kecemasan itu kembali tampak pada raut wajahnya.

Aku yang duduk di jok sebelah, menaruh kekhawatiranku setelah melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku cemas.

Tapi ia tak menjawab. Tubuhnya kini sedikit bergetar.

Kulihat pada layar ponselnya, panggilan itu masih tersambung. Segera kuambil dan berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Ternyata telepon itu dari seorang ahjumma yang menjaga Soeul selama Taehyung hyung bekerja.

Memberi kabar bahwa Soeul tiba-tiba pingsan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Aku langsung mengambil sikap. Kutukar posisi dudukku dengannya.

Tanpa bantahan dan ia hanya menurut.

Kukendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit tempat Soeul di rawat.

.

 **RUMAH SAKIT**

Kami berlari tergesa menuju bangsal anak-anak untuk melihat kondisi Soeul.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Soeul mengalami penurunan imun tubuh dan butuh istirahat yang cukup.

"Aku sangat takut kehilangan Soeul." sambil mengelus surai Soeul.

"Gwenchanayo hyung. Soeul pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya." ucapku menguatkan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Seseorang mengetok pintu. Lalu melangkah masuk.

"Taehyung oppa!" serunya.

Taehyung hyung langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Yeri-ya!"

"Ternyata aku tidak salah ketika melihatmu berlari di loby rumah sakit."

"Mwohae?"

"Aku baru selesai check-up dan menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ne. Apakah Soeul masih sakit? Bukankah ia sudah sembuh sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu?"

"Seoul hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup, karena imunnya sedang menurun.

Dari percakapan mereka berdua, bisa kupastikan mereka telah mengenal cukup lama.

Apalagi melihat begitu santainya Taehyung hyung berbicara dengan yeoja itu.

Hatiku menjadi sedikit cemburu melihat interaksi diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh! Bukankah kau Jungkook! Jungkook oppa!" serunya dengan begitu bahagia.

"Ah! Mian aku terlalu berisik di sini."

Bisa kulihat Taehyung hyung tersenyum karena hal tersebut. Sedangkan aku sedikit terpaksa mengulas senyumku pada yeoja itu.

Akhirnya kami bertiga menuju kantin rumah sakit. Supaya obrolan kami lebih leluasa tanpa mengganggu Soeul.

Aku merasa kurang nyaman setelah ia menyadari bahwa diriku adalah Jungkook. Pandangannya seakan tidak pernah lepas dariku. Aku seperti diintai olehnya.

"Yeri-ya, kau bisa mengeluarkan laser dari matamu jika kau terus menatap Jungkook-ssi seperti itu."

"Ah. Mianhaeyo Jungkook oppa. Aku adalah seorag fansmu. Dan aku tidak percaya bisa melihatmu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat." Jelasnya sambil malu-malu.

"Aku pikir bulan depan kau akan pindah ke Seoul."

"Harusnya seperti itu, tapi Yoongi oppa mendapat mutasi lebih cepat dari perkiraan awal.

"Tapi kalau aku tahu dari awal kau menjadi body guard Jungkook oppa, aku akan pindah ke sini lebih cepat."

Wanita ini cukup baik. Tapi entah mengapa karena kebaikan dan keramahannya membuatku sedikit khawatir.

Dan membuatku khawatir sama saja membuatku menjadi kesal.

" _Ouuggghh!"_ rutukku dalam hati.

"Jungkook oppa, bisakah aku berfoto dan meminta tanda tanganmu?"

"Ah! ."

Lalu ia melempar senyum mengembangnya karena persetujuanku.

Tak lama setelahnya ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Kau tahukan bagaimana Yoongi oppa."

"Kereu. Hati-hatilah Yeri-ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi hyung."

"Ne. Sampaikan salamku juga pada Soeul, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Oh. Pasti."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Jungkook oppa dan gamsahamnida untuk foto dan tanda tangannya."

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Ia merundukkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya pada kami.

.

Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Taehyung hyung. Apapun tentangnya adalah sesuatu yang menarik bagiku.

Dan aku berharap selalu bisa melihatnya apapun yang terjadi.

 **TBC**

 **Eeeiiittsss, jangan bosen-bosen yah buat nungguin kelanjutan story ini.**

 **Readers! Review juseyo~~~~~~**

 **Author juga mau merekomendasikan ff author yang Nothing Like Us. FF One Shoot jadi nggak perlu penasaran nunggu buat chapter selanjutnya. VKOOK SHIPPER kudu baca! Reviewnya juga ditunggu.**

 **GAMSAHAMNIDA :) :***


	6. Chapter 6

**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **VAGUENESS**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **All member of BTS**

 **Yeri Red Velvet**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

 ***BACK SONG : HUG ME – V feat J-HOPE BTS**

* * *

Keyakinanku untuk mencintainya seakan melemah.

Bukan karena perasaanku yang hilang begitu saja padanya. Tapi perasaanya pada hati yang lain.

Mungkin aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Walaupun terlalu munafik bila aku mengakui mampu mengikhlaskannya bersama yang lain.

Kekosongan itu seperti menghantuiku kembali.

Mencari celah sekecil apapun untuknya menguasai jiwaku yang rapuh.

Air mata tak akan mampu membuktikan apa-apa, ketika senyum pemilik hatinya bisa membuatnya berpaling begitu saja.

Harapanku terlalu besar padanya. Cintaku terlalu apik ku sembunyikan. Tapi luka tak mampu kusembuhkan begitu saja.

Tapi aku tak memiliki hak untuk menuntutnya.

Bahkan menyentuhnya dengan perasaan, aku tak mampu. Atau dengan ketidak beranianku mengungkapkannya.

.

Hatiku meringis nyeri ketika melihat Taehyung hyung berada dalam dekapan yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang kutemui seminggu yang lalu, di rumah sakit yang sama.

Aku tahu Taehyung hyung sedang terisak.

Bohong! Bila aku tidak penasaran apa penyebabnya.

Tapi melihatnya begitu intim, meruntuhkan keberanianku untuk mendatangi mereka dan bertanya.

Mungkin, memang hanya Yeri yang mampu menenangkannya.

Lebih baik aku menjauh sekarang. Membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Aku melangkah. Melangkah dengan pamit yang tersembunyi. Tanpa perlu siapapun tahu.

Kuperhatikan parasnya.

Begitu pucat, begitu tak bersemangat.

Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau sudah makan?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

Tapi kuurungkan, walaupun rasanya seperti akan meledak kapan saja.

Aku harus bisa menggunakan logikaku kali ini.

Mengenyahkan keegoisanku.

" _Kereu, aku akan menghapus perasaan ini perlahan."_

" _Aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu hyung."_

" _Mengikhlaskan dan berdoa untuk kebahagianmu."_

.

 **PRACTICE ROOM**

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!

"Waegeure?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat konsermu tinggal 3 minggu lagi?!"

"Apakah ini yang akan kau tunjukkan kepada ribuan penonton yang menyaksikan konsermu nanti?!"

Bertubi-tubi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pelatihku.

Fokusku berkelana entah kemana.

Dan pikiranku tak bisa terkontrol.

"Mianhamnida."

"Fokus dan perduli. Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan konsermu sendiri. Begitu banyak pihak yang terlibat di sini Kook!"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu 30 menit, sebelum kita memulainya lagi."

"Kereu."

Aku menuju lantai teratas di perusahaan agencyku. Menatap langit yang begitu cerah di siang itu.

Matahari tampak tapi tak begitu menyengat. Tertutup dengan beberapa awan tipis.

Begitu nyaman.

Merebahkan diriku. Memejamkan mata dan menaruh lengan kananku di atas dahiku.

Mencoba merilekskan pikiranku.

"Oh Kamjagiya."

Aku tersentak karena merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit punggung tangan kananku.

Mataku membulat sempurna.

Ketika melihat wajah Taehyung hyung berada di atas wajahku dengan badannya yang merunduk di samping.

"Minumlah Jungkook-ssi."

"Gomawoyo. Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini hyung?"

"Aku tadi melihatmu ketika kau menaiki lift. Dan aku yakin kau pasti ke sini."

"Ottokae arasho?"

Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat. Lalu memasang wajah innocent padaku.

" _Seharusnya kau tak melakukan ini padaku hyung."_

" _Semakin sulit untukku melupakanmu."_

"FIGHTING!"

"Oh?"

"Semangatlah, kau pasti bisa memukau seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan konsermu Jungkook-ssi."

"Hmm. Gomawoyo hyung."

Lalu aku maupun Taehyung hyung membiarkan kami berada dalam kediaman dengan semilir angin yang berhembus.

.

 **PERJALANAN PULANG**

"Bagaimana kabar Soeul, hyung?"

"Soeul sudah baikan. Dia sudah bisa bermain seperti biasa."

"Syukurlah."

Drrrt…drrtt…drrrt…

Ku ambil ponselku. Dan kulihat siapa yang menelpon.

" _Kenapa dia lagi?"_

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkatnya.

Drrrt…drrrtt…drrrtt…

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya Jungkook-ssi?

"Gwenchana. Hanya orang iseng hyung." Jawabku asal.

Walaupun dalam hati menggerutu harus berurusan dengannya, namja yang baru saja kuabaikan panggilan teleponnya.

* * *

 **3 HARI KEMUDIAN**

Hari ini aku libur dari jadwal latihan maupun schedule lainnya.

Sudah seharusnya aku mendapatkannya, setidaknya untuk merilekskan diriku sehari menjelang konserku yang semakin dekat.

Tanpa scheduleku sama dengan hari off untuk Taehyung hyung.

Dan hari ini aku berniat untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, menjenguk Soeul yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yah aku baru bisa sekarang, karena kesibukanku tentunya.

Bermain bersama Soeul seakan mengingatkan dengan adik-adik pantiku di Busan.

Walaupun aku juga memiliki niat lain selain menjenguk Soeul. Aku ingin melihat Taehyung hyung walau dalam waktu singkat.

Mungkin karena rasaku padanya belum bisa kuhapuskan begitu saja.

Mobilku kuparkirkan menepi.

Topi, kacamata, dan masker juga menemaniku sebelum aku keluar dari mobil.

Berharap tak ada yang mengenaliku.

Aku berjalan menuju gang yang pernah Taehyung hyung tunjukkan padaku.

Dan baru beberapa langkah aku seperti mengenali sosok yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari gang yang sama.

Mataku membulat setelah menyadari yeoja itu adalah Yeri.

Kring..kring..kring..

Bunyi bell sepeda terdengar memperingatkan.

Yeri yang baru saja keluar dari gang itu tersentak kaget begitu melihat sepeda yang melaju dari arah kirinya.

BRUK.

Dia sedikit tersungkur karena berusaha menghindari sepeda tersebut.

Isi paper bag yang ia bawa terhambur begitu saja, dan sling bagnya sedikit terpental.

Aku berniat mendekat untuk membantunya, tapi kakiku serasa kelu.

Untungnya pengendara sepeda itu memberhentikan sepedanya dan membantu Yeri berdiri.

Bisa kulihat wajah pucat Yeri dan nafasnya yang tersengal berusaha ia atur.

Cepat-cepat ia tarik sling bagnya dan mengaduk isinya seperti mencari sesuatu.

Ia mengeluarkan inhaler dan menyemprotkan segera ke dalam mulutnya.

Lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Aku begitu kaget melihatnya. Ternyata ia memiliki asma yang cukup parah, hingga ia harus bergantung pada inhaler.

"Mianhamnida." ucap pengendara sepeda itu sambil merundukkan tubuhnya.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku juga kurang behati-hati. " balas Yeri meyakinkan.

"Apakah ada yang terluka?"

"Aniya. Gwenchanayo."

Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sedangkan aku berusaha sembunyi agar tak terlihat olehnya.

Lalu mataku menangkap sesuatu yang sangat aku kenali.

Yah. Albumku. Itu albumku yang aku berikan pada Taehyung hyung.

Tergeletak di jalan dengan beberapa buku yang terhambur dari paper bag yang tadi Yeri bawa.

Kekecewaan menyeruak begitu saja dari diriku.

Sebegitu cintanya kah? Hingga memberikannya pada Yeri.

Walaupun aku tahu, yeoja itu mengaku sangat mengagumiku. Tapi pengakuannya semakin membuatku tak berdaya.

Perasaan kecewa, cemburu, luka, dan terkhianati bercampur menjadi satu.

Secepatnya aku ingin pergi dari situ.

Berjalan menuju mobilku dan terdiam sejenak.

Kumasukkan gigi dan kuinjak gas.

Baru selang beberapa detik, bulir air mataku terbentuk di pelupuknya.

Bersiap turun kapanpun.

Tes..tes..tes..

Dan mendarat sempurna di pipiku.

Kubiarkan saja hingga mengering di pipiku. Mungkin saja bisa sekaligus menghapuskan luka dan perasaanku pada mereka.

.

 **00.45 KST**

Drrt..drrrt…drrrt…

PIP

"Ye…ob..se..yo?"

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook! Eodiya?"

"Oh! Nu..gu..sae..yo?"

"Na..Hoseok hyung, managermu! Eodinyagu?"

"Ek..ek..ek.."

"Apakah kau sedang mabuk Kook?!"

Tut..tut..tut..

.

 **RUMAH TAEHYUNG**

Drrt..drrrt..drrrt..

Drrrt..drrrrt..drrrt..

Taehyung terjaga karena ponselnya terus bergetar.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Taehyung! Apa kau sedang bersama Jungkook?"

"Animida, waeyo Hoseok-ssi?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang mabuk. Dan setelah panggilanku tertutup, aku tak bisa menghubinginya lagi."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Oh!"

"Aku akan segera mencarinya Hoseok-ssi."

"Kau datanglah ke perusahaan. Bawa mobilku. Aku akan menggunakan mobil yang lain."

"Arasoyo."

"Aku juga akan mencarinya. Berikan kabar segera setelah kau mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Ne Hoseok-ssi."

PIP

Sebelum pergi Taehyung mengelus kepala dan mencium kening Soeul.

"Appa akan pergi mencari Jungkook ajushi, Soeul baik-baik di rumah ne."

Setelahya Taehyung bergegas mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

Ia berusaha mencari ke seluruh tempat yang mungkin saja Jungkook datangi. Tapi semuanya nihil. Jungkook tak ada di manapun.

Begitu pun dengan Hoseok. Dia tak bisa menemukan Jungkook di manapun.

Berkali-kali berusaha ia hubungin. Tapi tak pernah ada jawaban sama sekali.

.

Hoseok menyuruh Taehyung untuk segera pulang. Karena pencarian mereka nihil. Sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.45 pagi.

Tapi Taehyung masih berusaha mencari di mana Jungkook berada.

Mengendarai mobil perlahan sambil menjalarkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Ia melacak keberadaan Jungkook dengan settingan gps yang terpasang di ponselnya.

Seandainya Taehyung dan Hoseok mengingatnya, mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari Jungkook ke sana ke mari.

Timbul titik merah pada ponsel Taehyung. Menunjukkan posisinya dan posisi Jungkook berada.

Cukup jauh dari yang ia perkirakan.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di tempat Jungkook berada.

Taehyung langsung memasukkan gigi dan menancap gasnya gesit.

Dengan laju yang tak terkira, agar ia bisa sampai dengan segera.

.

.

Ciiiiiiitt.

Pedal rem Taehyung injak sedikit memaksa. Setelah melihat sekilas Maserati Jungkook.

Ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekat.

Melongokkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil Jungkook. Tapi tak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

Suasana di sekitarnya pun sepi.

Tepatnya berada di sebuah tanah lapang dengan dataran yang lumayan tinggi. Dan keseluruhan Kota Seoul tampak dari atas sini.

Mata Taehyung masih menjalar ke mana pun. Mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

Hingga suara itu mengagetkannya.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhh!"

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?"

"Waeyo? Wae!"

"Tak tahukah, aku begitu mencintaimu? Oh?"

Teriakan itu sedikit menggema.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat pada asal suara itu.

Bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup besar dan mengintip sebisanya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat ketulusanku?"

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung yang mendengar namanya disebut terlonjak kaget.

"Jungkook-ssi!"

Jungkook berbalik.

"Oooh! Bahkan aku berhalusinasi sekarang."

"Kim Taehyung! Taehyung hyung!"

"Ka! Karagu!"

"Aku akan melupakanmu! Dan menghapusmu dari sini.." sambil menepuk dadanya beberapa kali.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau mabuk, ayo kita pulang Jungkook-ssi." Sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Sssiiiiirrrooo!" lalu menepis pegangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik kedua lengan atas Jungkook. Dan menatapnya dalam.

"Lihat aku Jungkook-ssi!"

Tapi Jungkook tak menggubris perkataan Taehyung.

Lalu tangan Taehyung menjalar pada kedua pipi Jungkook. Memaksa Jungkook untuk menatapnya.

"Lihatlah aku! Aku di hadapanmu sekarang!"

"Taehyung hyung?" dengan setengah kesadaran.

"Ne Jungkook-ssi."

Air mata Jungkook turun begitu saja dari dua pelupuk matanya.

Ia menangis dan terisak sangat.

"Apakah aku begitu jahat padamu?"

"A..niii, a..ku lah ya..ng ja..hat pa..da..di.. sen..di..riii.." dengan terisak.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mata Jungkook membulat, kesadarannya seakan kembali setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Jungkook tak berujar. Tetapi matanya seraya mengiyakan ketika menatap kedua manik Taehyung.

Jungkook melepaskan pegangan Taehyung dan sedikit menjauh.

"Ka! Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu pada perasaan bodoh ini."

"Waeyo Jungkook-ssi?"

"Karena hatimu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memilihku."

"Benar! Hatiku memang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain."

"Arayo!"

"Kau terlalu egois Jungkook-ssi!"

"Wae? Aku akan berusaha menghapuskan perasaanku padamu. Tapi berikan aku waktu untuk itu."

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Teruskan saja keegoisanmu dan lupakan semuanya!"

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Matanya memicing. Bibirnya mulai begetar menahan tangis.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat.

Mencengkeram lengan atas Jungkook kuat.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Karagu! Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri." Dan berusah menampik cengkraman Taehyung.

SREEET

Aku merasakannya.

Tanganku ditarik kasar.

Dan aku berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Begitu erat ia memelukku. Hingga aku seperti terkunci tak mampu bergerak.

Bibirnya menyentuh pangkal leherku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di area yang sama sekaligus.

Lalu ia sedikit menjauhkannya dan menemukan dahiku dengan dahinya.

Matanya tepat menatap mataku dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Hatiku berdesir. Seperti tergoda tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Deru nafasnya terasa di piltrumku.

CUP.

Bibirnya mengecup tepat di bibirku.

Mataku membulat karenanya.

Ia membenamkan benda kenyal berkatup itu semakin dalam padaku.

Aku dipaksa untuk melumatnya. Tapi aku masih diam tanpa perlawanan.

Aku menikmatinya.

Lumatan-lumatan lembutnya membuatku terhipnotis. Membuatku menjadi lupa diri.

Sekarang aku sedang dipermainkan oleh nafsuku.

Aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Bibir kami saling terpaut menjadi satu.

Hingga sesak menyadarkanku. Menjauhkan kedua bibir kami.

"Saranghaeyo Jungkook-ssi."

Lidahku kelu. Tubuhku kaku setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Saranghaeyo."

Ia membisikkannya kembali tepat di telinga kiriku.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku Jungkook-ssi?"

"Oh!" Tapi mataku menatap kosong, tak percaya.

Wajah kami kembali bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

Tanpa sadar aku melumat pelan bibirnya yang tersedia di depanku.

Aku pejamkan mataku. Dan tak lama setelahnya, air mataku mencelos begitu saja.

Air mata haru karena kebahagianku.

Lalu kami saling berpelukan erat. Berharap waktu berhenti seketika.

Tak terasa hingga matahari menampakkan teriknya dari ufuk timur.

Kami berpegangan tangan, sambil menyaksikan sinarnya.

Takjubku tak akan enyah begitu saja.

Senyumku terus terulas ikhlas, seolah memamerkannya pada dunia.

"Wah..parasmu hari ini begitu buruk Jungkook-ssi selama aku mengenalmu."

"Ck. Jinjjayo?" sambil mempoutkan bibirku manja.

"Hm. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya."

Tangannya lalu merangkul dan mendekatkan diriku padanya.

"Arayo. Keurigu.. gomawoyo hyung."

"Nadoyo Jungkook-ssi."

.

Aku masih tak mempercayai kenyataan ini.

Jika ini hanya sekedar mimpi, aku tak ingin bangun dari tidurku.

Ternyata orang yang kucintai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku.

Aku terus menatapnya selama di perjalanan menuju apartemenku.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana Jungkook-ssi."

"Karena kau tidak boleh melakukannya hyung."

"Hmmm." Sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya padaku.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobil Hoseok-ssi?"

"Aku akan memanggil supir pengganti untuk mengambilnya hyung."

"Hyung?"

"Ne."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku?"

Ciiiit.

Taehyung hyung menginjak rem secara mendadak.

"Apakah aku harus membuktikannya lagi padamu?"

"Harus, tapi nanti aku akan menagihnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau memberikan albumku pada Yeri-ssi?"

"Inilah salah satu keegoisanmu, menyimpulkan semuanya tanpa mencari kebenarannya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak memberikannya, Yeri hanya meminjamnya karena ia kehabisan albummu ketika ia ingin membelinya."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Mian."

"Tunggu. Jadi… kau mencemburui Yeri?"

"Hmm. Dia begitu ceria. Begitu perhatian. Dan ia bisa membuatmu nyaman ketika bersamanya."

"Karena ia sudah kuanggap seperti adik perempuanku sendiri. Aku bersahabat baik dengan kakak laki-lakinya."

Dan aku mulai mengerti segalanya tentang Yeri dan Taehyung hyung.

Taehyung lalu mengusak rambutku lembut.

Yang aku balas dengan senyum innocent.

* * *

 **THE DAY OF CONCERT**

Aku begitu gugup menjelang konserku beberapa jam lagi.

Jantungku terus berdetak cepat tak karuan.

CEKLEK..

"Hyung!"

"Gwenchana? Kau terlihat begitu gugup."

"Hm sangat. Tapi aku akan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik."

Ia lalu menggenggam tanganku seraya memberi kepercayaan diri.

"Gomawoyo hyung."

"Ini." Sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelang handmade padaku.

"Igae mwoya?"

"Kata Soeul, ini jimat darinya supaya kau bisa tampil memukau di panggung. Ia yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Jongmalyo? Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Soeul, hyung."

"Keure. FIGHTING!"

.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"JOEN JUNGKOOK!"

"SARANGHAEYO JUNGKOOK OPPA!"

"SARANGHAEYO JUNGKOOK OPPA!"

Teriakan para penggemarku menggema di convention and concert hall itu.

Hatiku berdesir. Ketika melihat mereka begitu antusias pada konserku.

Air mataku seperti akan turun kapan saja karena mereka.

Mereka mengelu-elukan namaku dengan suara yang lantang.

Mereka menyemangatiku dengan cara mereka yang mampu membuatku tersenyum bangga.

Mereka rela melakukannya hanya karena itu diriku.

Betapa rasa syukurku yang terdalam pada mereka.

Aku berharap selalu bisa membuat mereka bangga karena telah menjadikanku idola mereka.

" _AKU AKAN BERUSAHA SEBAIK MUNGKIN UNTUK KALIAN."_

Kata-kata yang terus terpatrikan di hati dan pikiranku.

.

.

Hingga hari itu tiba.

Peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan.

Sesuatu yang terjadi di konser pada hari ketiga sekaligus hari terakhir.

Seakan terenyuk hatiku setelah mengetahuinya.

Nanar mataku terus berderai.

Entah harus ke mana pertanggung jawaban ini aku minta.

Aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku.

Tak mampu berucap pada sebaris judul yang tersebar di mana-mana.

Kupingku panas setiap kali mendengarnya.

Aku merutuk.

Tertunduk dan tak mampu mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku.

Apakah sekarang peranku bertambah?

Aku pun tak tahu.

Inikah cobaan untukku.

Mengapa selalu ada air mata di balik tawaku.

Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan ini.

Tanpa ada siapapun yang terluka.

Apalagi harus merelakannya pergi untuk selamanya.

" **SEORANG PENONTON MEREGANG NYAWA DI KONSER JEON JUNGKOOK"**

Yah itulah yang kini menjadi pemeberitaan hebat di mana-mana.

Namaku terseret dalam berita ini.

Kenapa harus ada korban di konserku.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini.

Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bahagia dan bagga, dari awal hingga konserku usai.

Setidaknya itu akan menjadi sebuah moment indah yag bisa mereka simpan di ingatan mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan yang ini.

Aku pembunuh. Aku penyebabnya.

Apakah aku harus menemani korban menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Aku tak mampu menampakkan wajahku di mana pun.

Dan peristiwa ini akan terus mengingatkanku.

.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

"Tenanglah Kook."

"Aku tidak bisa hanya diam. Siapa yang menjadi korban di konserku hyung?"

"Ia seorang yeoja."

Air mataku mencelos. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ia bisa meregang nyawa.

Aku begitu frustasi.

"Tapi aku juga belom tahu pasti siapa namanya."

.TOK.

Salah satu staff masuk dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ini Hoseok-ssi."

Hoseok hyung membuka lembaran kertas itu seperti mencari.

"Ini. Bacalah Kook."

Keraguan menyeruak ketika Hoseok hyung memintaku mengambil kertas itu.

Aku beranikan diriku untuk melihatnya.

Dadaku terasa begitu tertohok, seperti tetusuk besi panas.

Kertas di genggamanku terlepas begitu saja dari genggamanku.

Kakiku terasa lemah dan seperti tak bertulang. Aku terduduk di lantai.

Setelah mengetahui nama dan foto korban.

" **MIN YERI"**

Dua kata itu semakin membuatku ingin menguburkan diriku hidup-hidup.

Ditambah foto dirinya yang terkulai lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Nega jalmotaeso Yeri-ssi."

"Nega jalmotaeso Yeri-ssi."

Air mataku semakin menjadi. Aku terisak sangat. Dadaku sesak karenanya.

BRAK

"Jungkook-ssi!"

Bisa kurasakan Taehyung hyung langsung mendekapku.

"Hyung! Hyung! Aku harus segera menemui Yeri."

"Palli! Palliwa hyung!"

"Jaebal!"

"Jangan seperti ini Jungkook-ssi." dengan air mata yang menetes dari maniknya.

"Arrrrrrgggghhhhhh….." erangku dengan derai air mata yang sama.

 **TBC**

 **Mohon maaf kalau seandainya di chapter ini kurang dapet gregetnya.**

 **Author masih banyak belajar untuk merangkai kata-kata yang apik dan alur cerita yang fresh.**

 **Chingudeul… Review juseyo~~~~** **:***


	7. Chapter 7

**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **VAGUENESS**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **All member of BTS**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

 ***BACK SONG : MISS YOU – SM The Ballad**

* * *

Hari ini aku mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam lengkap dengan dasinya.

Bukan untuk menghadiri sebuah penghargaan bergengsi. Melainkan untuk menghadiri pemakaman Yeri, salah seorang penggemarku.

Ia harus meregang nyawa di tengah ribuan penonton yang bersorak ketika menonton konserku.

Aku tak pernah mengharapkan ini. Aku tak ingin siapapun terluka karena diriku.

Tubuhku gemetar hebat setelah berita ini menyeruak.

Aku pun tak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Seakan terbawa atmosfer keadaan yang begitu menyayat.

Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya?

Ia harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ketika ia berbahagia bisa hadir di konser perdanaku.

Mataku berair ketika akan masuk ke gedung itu. Tak bisa kubendung. Walaupun sudah kupertahankan, mereka terlalu lihai untuk melewati celah-celah mataku.

Berjejer rangkaian bunga turut berduka cita di sana.

Tak sanggup rasanya aku melangkahkan kakiku. Seolah mati rasa dan lelah.

"Apakah Yeri bersedia memaafkanku hyung?"

"Ne. Yeri adalah yeoja yang baik, dia begitu mengagumimu Jungkook-ssi."

"Apakah aku pantas menemuinya hyung?"

"Dia akan bahagia, jika bisa melihatmu di hari pemakamannya. Percayalah."

Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku. Mencoba mempercayai apa yang Taehyung hyung katakan, walaupun aku merasakan takut.

Bukan takut karena ia akan menghantuiku, tapi takut karena aku tidak akan pernah mendapat maaf darinya.

" _Mianhae Yeri-ssi. Jeongmal mianhae."_

"Kaja.."

"Changkeuman hyung."

"Waeyo?"

"Bisakah kau menguatkanku?"

Taehyung hyung lalu menatapku dan menggenggam jemariku erat.

"Isseo Kookiya."

Aku melebarkan mataku mendengar dua kata itu, baru kali ini ia memanggilku dengan banmal.

Setelah mengucapkannya ia tersenyum padaku.

"Gomawo hyung."

.

Aku melihat foto Yeri yang tersenyum bahagia diantara bunga-bunga yang disusun di sisi-sisinya.

Melihatnya rasa bersalahku semakin besar. Mengapa kau harus pergi begitu cepat setelah aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat.

Aku dan Taehyung hyung lalu membungkuk dan berdoa untuknya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai penghormatan terakhirku padanya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

Aku dan Taehyung hyung reflek menoleh pada asal suara.

"Kau adalah penyebab Yeri meninggal. Untuk apa kau kemari? Hah?"

Seorang namja mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya padaku dengan amarahnya.

"Yoongi hyung, sadarkan dirimu!"

"Jadi kau membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, ini bukan kesalahan Jungkook-ssi."

"Lalu siapa yang harus kusalahkan atas kematian Yeri? Seandainya dia tidak datang ke konsernya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ara?"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Sudahlah, yang jelas aku tak mau menerimanya di pemakaman Yeri!"

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimatnya. Apakah aku memang penyebab kematian Yeri?

Hatiku sendiri selalu bertanya-tanya, dan berakhir dengan menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin memang benar semuanya karena diriku.

Aku berlutut di hadapannya.

"Jeosonghabnida."

"Jeosonghabnida. Nega jalmotaeseoyo."

…

"Apakah dengan permintaan maafmu ini, Yeri akan kembali hidup?"

"Hyung, kemanhae! Jungkook-ssi ireona!

"Jaebal jeosonghabnida."

Aku tetap berlutut tanpa memedulikan perintah Taehyung hyung.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Yeri bisa mengidolakanmu, bahkan ia harus meregang nyawa karenamu!"

Deraiku tumpah tak terbendung. Kata-katanya begitu menusuk. Tak bisa aku membalasnya selain dengan penyesalan dan permintaan maafku.

"Ireona Jungkook-ssi!"

"Sireo!"

"Kau hanya mencari muka bukan? Dengan berpura-pura datang ke pemakaman Yeri?"

"Animida."

"Coba kau lihat, bahkan wartawanpun kau bawa untuk meliput ini! Kau masih mau berkelit?"

Matanya begitu menakutkan ketika menatapku.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, bahkan beberapa kamera on merekam semuanya.

"Jangan merekam apapun, jaebalyooo…"

Aku memohon kepada mereka dengan sangat.

Taehyung hyung juga berusaha menghadang kamera-kamera mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Jungkook-ssi."

"Tapi…"

"Jaebal, dengarkan aku kali ini."

Akhirnya aku hanya menurut pada Taehyung hyung dan mempercayakan semua padanya.

Tapi para wartawan itu tetap berusaha merekam apapun yang bisa mereka rekam. Saling berdesakan untuk bisa mengambil gambarku.

Membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra supaya bisa menghindar dari mereka, hingga akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke mobilku.

Aku masih terguncang, tak menyangka mengapa semuanya tak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.

Bahkan kakak kandung Yeri sangat membenciku dan menyalahkanku atas kematian adiknya.

.

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemenku.

Aku merasakan perubahan pada kondisi tubuhku.

Penglihatanku sedikit buram, kepalaku pening, dan badanku sedikit menggigil.

"Jungkook-ssi gwenchanayo?"

Aku bisa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung hyung, tapi aku hanya bisa melenguh singkat.

Taehyung hyung lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku seraya memeriksa keadaanku.

"Kau demam, kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Berusaha sebisaku menahan telapaknya, dan menatapnya.

"Temani saja aku malam ini hyung, aku tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi….."

"Jaebalyo. Oh?"

Manik matanya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Na….gwenchana, selama kau ada di sisiku hyung."

Bisa kulihat senyumnya terbentuk setelah mendengar kalimatku. Walaupun aku tahu ia hanya berusaha menunjukkannya supaya aku bisa lebih tenang.

.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu malam ini."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

" _Kau pembunuh!"_

" _Kau pembunuh!"_

" _Kau penyebab kematian Yeri!"_

" _Kau adalah penyebabnya!"_

"Aaaaaniiiiiiiiiii"

Nafasku menderu setelahnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Hyung…"

Aku memeluk Taehyung hyung dengan begitu erat.

"Waeyo Jungkook-ssi?"

"Apakah aku memang seorang pembunuh?"

"Kau pasti bermimpi buruk."

"Tapi hyung….."

"Lihat aku. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Kau bukan seorang pembunuh. Ini semua sudah menjadi takdir yang harus kau lewati. Dan aku di sini, akan selalu ada untukmu Jungkook-ssi."

Aku mendekapnya begitu dalam. Ku rasakan pula remasan jemarinya pada punggungku.

"Gomawoyo."

Ia lalu membantuku terlentang kembali. Menyibak beberapa helai rambutku yang berantakan di wajahku. Lalu mengecup singkat di dahi dan pipiku.

Menggenggam jemariku menguatkan, memberiku tanda bahwa ia ada di sini bersamaku.

* * *

 **2 Hari Kemudian**

Aku tak bisa terus berdiam diri di apartemenku.

Aku harus menemuinya, dan meminta maaf.

Awalnya Taehyung hyung tidak menyetujuinya.

Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkan, bahwa aku bisa menghadapi Yoongi-ssi.

Dan yang pada akhirnya disetujui olehnya, dengan syarat ia akan menemaniku.

.

 **RUMAH YERI**

Keraguan kembali menyeruak, padahal aku sudah memantapkan hatiku sepenuhnya sebelum mengijakkan kakiku di depan rumahnya.

.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari?"

Itulah respon pertama yang aku terima darinya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak kasar pada Jungkook-ssi?"

"Ya! Taehyung, bisakah kau bersikap baik dengan orang yang telah menyebabkan adikmu meninggal?"

"Ini bukan kesalahannya, apa kau belum sadar itu?"

"Maafkan aku Yoongi-ssi. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu dan Yeri-ssi."

"Jangan pernah bermimpi mendapatkan maaf dariku ataupun Yeri!"

"Hyung!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan semua ini terjadi pada Yeri-ssi. Ia adalah yeoja yang ceria dan ramah bahkan aku senang memiliki penggemar seperti dirinya."

"Dan itu lah kesalahan Yeri, kenapa ia bisa mengidolakanmu!"

"Ini semua karena dirimu hyung!"

"Mwo? Jadi kau menyalahkanku dan lebih membelanya? Begitu?"

"Kau berubah hyung. Kau bukan Yoongi hyung yang dulu."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Apa kau pernah peduli pada Yeri semenjak orang tuamu bercerai? Apa kau pernah peduli padanya semenjak kalian memutuskan untuk hidup berdua dan berpisah dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Tae!"

"Bahkan Jungkook-ssi lah yang membuat Yeri lebih kuat selama kau sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri hyung!"

"Mwoya? Apa kau tak salah bicara?"

Sambil menudingkan telunjuknya pada Taehyung hyung.

Sedangkan aku tak bisa berucap banyak.

"Ini adalah bukti dari semua ucapanku hyung!"

Taehyung menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Yoongi-ssi.

"Ini kan milik Yeri."

"Memang ini milik Yeri, yang tertinggal ketika dia berkunjung ke rumahku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberikan ini?"

"Kau akan menemukan semua jawabannya di situ hyung."

Yoongi-ssi terlihat mematung setelah memerhatikan cover buku itu. Seperti sebuah buku diary.

Terlihat ragu, tapi tetap ia buka halaman-halaman di buku itu.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, kulihat air matanya menetes dari pelupuknya.

Tapi maniknya masih bergerak membaca.

Lalu ia peluk buku itu dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Yeriya mianhae…."

Aku hanya memerhatikan, tapi rasa prihatinku mengiringi ketika melihatnya.

Entah apa yang ia baca di buku itu.

Dan aku juga berusaha mencerna ucapan-ucapan yang sebelumnya Taehyung hyung ucapkan pada Yoongi-ssi.

"Hyung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Nanti…. kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Jungkook-ssi."

Taehyung hyung lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku.

"Percayalah, Yeri adalah yeoja yang baik. Dan kau hadir di saat dia membutuhkanmu."

"Hmmm."

Aku hanya bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja aku dengar dari Taehyung hyung.

Karena aku selalu percaya padanya.

"Sekarang kita pulang, biarkan Yoongi hyung sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya."

Dan aku hanya menurutinya.

.

"Apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan malam bersamaku?"

"Oh?"

"Sireoyo?"

"Ani, aku hanya sedikit kaget mendengar tawaranmu hyung."

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tidak pernah mau jika aku memintanya, kau lebih suka aku beristirahat. Bukankah begitu?"

"Gwenchanayo jika kau tidak mau."

Kugenggam jemarinya secara tiba-tiba dan berlari.

Dan ia hanya mengikutiku langkah cepatku.

.

Dan kami berakhir di bukit bintang.

Dia berbaring tepat di sebelahku dengan matanya yang menatap langit malam yang dihiasi jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip tanpa alasan.

Aku memerhatikan garis-garis wajahnya yang begitu sempurna di mataku.

Bahkan aku merindukannya ketika ia berada di dekatku. Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini.

Tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, dan tidak akan pernah rela untuk melepaskannya.

SRET….

Manikku dan maniknya bertemu.

Dia menatapku tanpa kata, begitu juga dengan diriku. Kami hanya sedang saling mengagumi.

"Apakah kau begitu mencintaiku Jungkook-ssi?"

Senyumku mengembang mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ani…"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena aku tidak hanya mencintaimu, tapi semua yang berhubungan denganmu, bahkan lingkungan sosialmu, aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku."

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Itu bukan keinginanku hyung, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku dan perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menyesalinya."

"Tidak akan pernah, hyung."

Ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku.

Mengenggam jemariku.

Menatapku lekat.

"Saranghae Jeon Jungkook."

DEG….

Jantungku tak terkontrol mendengarnya. Degupannya terus menerus menderu.

Jemarinya berpindah pada pipiku. Mengelus lembut.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di pipiku.

Bibirnya mulai merapat.

Aku menginginkannya. Kupejamkan mataku reflek karenanya.

Bisa kurasakan benda kenyal miliknya melumatku lembut.

Lebih dalam dan semakin dalam.

Aku hanya ingin menikmatinya, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Kubalas lumatannya. Kami masuk ke dunia kami.

Mencari kebahagianku dengannya.

Dan membiarkan bintang malam ini yang menjadi saksinya.

Waktu-waktu bersamanya adalah waktu yang ingin aku hentikan.

Tak ingin cepat berlalu.

Hanya aku dan dia, itu cukup untukku.

* * *

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

 **J &K COFFE SHOPE**

Aku sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Min Yoongi, kakak kandung Min Yeri.

Bukan tatapan mengancancam ataupun kebencian seperti sebelumnya.

Tatapannya kali ini lebih bersahabat.

Aku tak tahu mengapa ia ingin bertemu denganku, tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena ia yang memintanya.

"Maafkan aku karena memintamu ke sini Jungkook-ssi."

"Gwenchanayo, aku bahkan sangat senang kau memintaku untuk menemuimu Yoongi-ssi."

"Maafkan aku karena sikap kasarku sebelumnya padamu."

"Aniya, bahkan aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku Yoongi-ssi, karena diriku Yeri-ssi…."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, bahkan aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Maksudmu apa Yoongi-ssi?"

"Ini…."

Ia menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku. Buku yang sudah pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Buku yang Taehyung berikan padanya ketika aku ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf.

Aku menatap heran padanya, mengapa ia malah memberikanku ini.

"Bacalah halaman ini ketika kau memiliki waktu senggang Jungkook-ssi."

"Hmm baiklah Yoongi-ssi."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, dan terima kasih sudah bersedia menemuiku di sini."

"Nado Yoongi-ssi."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit Jungkook-ssi."

"Ne, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di kesempatan yang lebih baik."

"Ne."

Dan ia tersenyum padaku sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu coffe shope.

Setelah ia benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Mataku tertuju pada buku yang Yoongi-ssi berikan.

Aku membuka halaman yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan padaku untuk ku baca.

" **Hari ini aku seperti melihat permata penyemangatku.**

 **Aku menyesal terlambat mengidolakanmu.**

 **Terima kasih telah hadir Jeon Jungkook-ssi.**

 **Aku menjadi bersemangat setelah mendengar lagumu.**

 **Kau membawakannya dengan begitu baik.**

 **Kau seolah membawa jiwa lagu itu dengan benar-benar nyata.**

 **HUG ME, aku menyukai lagu itu.**

 **Mungkin kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.**

 **Kesepian dan kesendirian.**

 **Jiwaku hampa, aku tak memiliki siapapun selain Yoongi Oppa.**

 **Tapi, ia seolah tak peduli denganku lagi.**

 **Ia terlalu menyibukkan dirinya setelah perceraian orang tua kami.**

 **Ia membangun benteng yang begitu besar supaya terlihat tidak terluka.**

 **Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia tak menyadari telah menyakitiku.**

 **Aku berusaha seolah-olah mati rasa akan itu, tapi ternyata sakitnya tak bisa aku tutupi.**

 **Kecewa yang kurasakan, padanya dan kedua orang tuaku.**

 **Tapi aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi.**

 **Karena,sekarang ada dirimu Jungkook Oppa.**

 **Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi penggemarmu.** **"**

Kubaca tulisan Yeri-ssi, begitu tersentuh aku dibuat karena tulisan itu.

Aku bahagia bisa menjadi penyemangatnya.

Walaupun kau sudah tidak ada di sini, kuharap kau berbahagia di sana Yeri-ssi.

Maafkan aku yang membiarkanmu meregang nyawa, dan kedinginan seperti itu ketika konserku berlangsung.

Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki penggemar seperti dirimu.

Lalu kututup buku itu.

Kubenahi topi dan kacamata hitamku. Kukenakan kembali maskerku dan melangkah keluar dari coffe shop itu.

.

GREP

Aku merasakan seseorang menahan pundakku dari belakang.

"Nugusaeyo?"

Tapi ia tak menjawab.

"Nuguragu?"

"Namja yang sangat kau cintai."

Aku berbalik memeriksa.

"Hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Kau membuatku takut, ara?"

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu Jungkook-ssi."

"Ne…."

"Apakah kau sudah lega sekarang?"

"Hmm . Gomawoyo hyung, ini tidak akan baik-baik saja jika tidak ada dirimu."

"Jangan berlebihan, inilah yang seharusnya walaupun tanpa diriku."

"Semoga Yeri-ssi bahagia di sana hyung."

Ucapku sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Pasti."

.

"Jungkook-ssi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Katakan saja hyung."

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti."

"Wae?"

"Kau harus makan dulu, baru aku akan memberitahukannya."

"Araso."

.

.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi body guardmu Jungkook-ssi."

"Mworagu?"

"Yang kau dengar tidak salah."

"Wae? Apa kau lelah menjadi body guardku?"

"Animida. Aku senang menjadi body guardmu karena aku bisa terus berada di dekatmu dan menjagamu."

"Lalu kenapa hyung?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Daegu."

"Kenapa semua begitu mendadak hyung? Lalu bagaimana dengan Soeul?"

"Aku sudah lama merencanakannya, hanya saja aku baru memberitahukanmu. Soeul sudah berada di Daegu dari minggu lalu bersama bibiku."

"Waeyooooo?"

Aku memelas, tak rela harus berpisah dengannya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku Jungkook-ssi?"

"Sangat."

"Apa kau ingin terus menjalin hubungan ini denganku?"

"Tentu."

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, dan menungguku kembali. Ara?"

"Tapiiii….."

"Sssst, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku harus."

Taehyung hyung lalu memelukku menenangkan.

* * *

 **STASIUN KERETA**

Aku memaksa untuk mengantarnya.

Walaupun Taehyung hyung sudah melarangku untuk melakukannya.

Aku tak bisa bila tidak melihatnya.

Hatiku sudah terlalu terpaut dengan dirinya.

Aku berada di hadapannya.

Mataku bergetar ingin menumpahkan air mataku. Tapi kutahan sebisaku.

Aku ingin terlihat kuat di hadapannya, walaupun dia tahu itu sedikit terlihat dipaksakan.

"Gwenchana?"

"Ani. Kau jahat hyung."

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan kembali padamu."

"Tak bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku hanya butuh keyakinanmu padaku, oh?"

Aku mengangguk menyakinkannya.

Pasti dia memiliki alasan untuk ini.

" _Aku akan selalu percaya padamu hyung."_ Ucapku dalam hati.

TREEEEET….

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Jemariku menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Ia melangkah menjauh. Dan melepaskan tautan kami.

Aku memerhatikannya dari luar kereta.

Penglihatanku tak bisa lepas darinya. Kuperhatikan setiap apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia duduk lalu melihat ke arahku.

Tersenyum samar tapi menenangkan.

"Ka…" ucapnya walaupun aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Yang ia balas dengan lambaian pula.

Dan akhirnya kereta itu melaju membawanya.

Membawa namja yang aku cintai menuju kampung halamannya.

Pasti. Aku akan selalu merindukannya.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**

 **Miaaaannn…..super duper lama updatenya.**

 **Moga chapter kali ini gk mengecewakan yah. Jangan lelah yah buat nunggu lanjutannya chingudeul.**

 **Author juga mau promosi buat FF Oneshoot VKOOK, judulnya BREATHE. Ini fresh loh, VKOOK SHIPPER C'mon!**


End file.
